Potter's pets!
by Clovergirl18
Summary: Harry Potter has always been an unusual boy. Dumbledore has big plans for Harry. But Dumbledore has never expected Harry to have a variety of pets. Naru the black green eyed cat, Hedwig the black and white amber eyed cat, Ren the dragon, Shadow the black and gray mist wolf, Yuki the white six tailed fox, and Alex the light yellow nine tailed fox.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Naru the winged great cat!

A large winged black cat sniffed the air it's tail twitching in anticipation. It was waiting for an opening to infiltrate it's prey's lair. A car drove up to Privet Drive. It stopped at number 4 and Vernon Dursley got out. The cat licked its lips and rustled its wings slightly.

Vernon was closing the door when the cat made it's move. The black cat slipped in and hid in the shadows. The cat waited until the house was asleep. The cat snook upstairs silently and sniffed the air. It caught the scent of the Dursley family and moved silently.

First it found Dudley's room the eight year old had left his door open a crack. The cat licked it's lips and crept into the room. Dudley was snoring loudly. The cat pounced and killed the boy. The large animal feasted on his body.

It then left the room and did the same to Vernon and Petunia. It was about to leave when it caught the scent of another human in the house. It crept to the cupboard under the stairs and raised it paw. It slashed the lock on the door and went inside. It's green eyes glowing when it saw the eight year old Harry potter sound asleep. The cat took pity on the boy and shifted from making herself the same size as the average cat and hiding her wings. The cat curled up next to the boy.

The next day

A child service van and several police cars were out in front of number 4. A child service officer was leading Harry out of the house. The eight year old seemed stunned. Harry had found his aunt, uncle, and cousin dead. He called the police and told them that someone had apparently broken into the house through the open window in kitchen.

Petunia had forgotten to close the window before going to be after her nightly scrub down of the kitchen. The person murdered the Dursleys in there sleep and hadn't found Harry in his room under the stairs. Of course the police sent several officers along with child services to investigate the situation. A black cat followed Harry out of the house and hoped into the van with Harry. "Is that your cat son?" The officer asked seeing the green eyed feline.

"Yes, her name is Naru." Harry responded. The cat purred happily as Harry stroked her. He had been rather surprised to find a cat in the cupboard with him when he woke up. He also was surprised when the cat shifted to her true form in front of him. After the surprise wore off he decided to call the feline Naru. The two sat in the van on the way to his new foster home. They had no idea that Dumbledore had arranged a back up home for Harry with a muggle born wizard named Terrence Smith. He hadn't however planned on Harry encountering and keeping several magical creatures as pets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hedwig's crash landing and the mysterious green egg!

It has been a year since Naru had killed the Dursleys and became Harry's pet. Harry's life and health have improved tremendously. Terrence is also happy to have Harry around. It was another quite day on Shaffer road where Harry and Terrence live. Harry was out in the backyard playing with Naru when suddenly and black and white blur hit the ground and bounced into the bushes near the fence.

Harry approached slowly with Naru on his shoulder. The two peered into the bush where the strange object had landed. Harry thought it was soccer ball since the kids next door were always accidentally sending stuff over the fence. He thought that was the case until he noticed the red splatter on the ground and Naru arched her back and started hissing. _Oh no please don't be some sort of dangerous creature!_ Harry thought as he pushed the bushes aside revealing a white cat with black spots and wings.

The injured animal had definitely been attacked by something. Judging by its wounds and the way it was breathing funny. Harry took has coat off and scooped the bleeding kit up and ran towards the house carrying the small cat in his arms. Naru had jumped off his shoulder and was trotting behind her human. "Uncle Terry!" Harry yelled as he burst through the back door and into the kitchen.

Terrence Smith was a fairly tall man with short light brown hair some stubble and electric blue eyes. He was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and jeans. He dropped the paper and spat out his mouthful of coffee when Harry burst through the back door screaming. "Harry what's wrong?" Terrence asked he froze when he saw the injured cat. "Merlin's beard." Terrence said in shock.

Several hours latter...

Terrence and Harry were peering into a shoe box. Inside laid the white and black cat. They had found out that there mysterious visitor was in fact a female. "Poor thing must've been attacked by a large bird of some sort, maybe a great horned or a great gray owl judging from those talon and beak marks on her." Terrence said stroking the amber eyed feline. "Can we keep her once she's recovered?" Harry asked thinking that Naru could use the company of another winged cat.

"I don't see why not, besides she reminds me of my family's old cat Oreo. He passed away when I was seven so I don't really remember him that well." Terrence said as the cat started purring. Any idea hit Terrence. "Harry how about you name her after all you found her first." Terrence said smiling. "Really?! Okay, Okay." Harry said smiling like a child on Christmas day. "How about Hedwig?" Harry said worried that the name was too strange. "It's perfect." Terrence said smiling.

A few days passed and Hedwig was getting stronger. She was even well enough to start roaming around the house. After the first couple days Naru began warming up to Hedwig and now she acts like a big sister towards little Hedwig. It was a rainy day and Hedwig and Naru were curled up on the back of the couch and just silently judging the few humans that walked by.

Harry was sitting on the couch reading a book, and Terrence was watching the news. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Odd I'm not expecting anyone or anything." Terrence said he then looked over at Harry who just shrugged. Terrence got up and went towards the front door with his wand gripped in his hand. He jerked the curtain next to the door but didn't see anyone. He whispered a revealing charm and nothing happened.

Terrence thought that it was probably some sorta prank but he decided to take a look anyways. He opened the door only to reveal a dark green egg sitting on the porch. "What on earth?" Terrence said picking up the large egg. It definitely had some weight to it. "Was someone at the door?" Harry asked as his guardian came back into the room. "No but they left an egg on our porch." Terrence said letting Harry see the egg. Harry's eyes were wide with excitement he wanted to see what amazing creature was in the egg and he could have sworn he saw it move.

"I guess there's no harm in keeping it though." Terrence said looking at the smooth green shell. _I wonder if this really is a dragon egg like I think it is. Only one way to find out and that's by hatching it._ Terrence thought. The two wizards spent the rest of the day setting up an incubator for the green egg. Which was wobbling more and more. "Is it gonna hatch soon?" Harry asked. "I think it's pretty close to hatching but I think it still has at least a day or so before it hatches." Terrence said watching the egg. Oh were those two in for a surprise in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Raising Ren the pale green dragon!

Harry yawned as he sat up in bed and put on his glasses. Naru was stretched out across his chest but stood up and ruffled her wings she was disgruntled at the sudden movement from her human. "Oh sorry Naru." Harry said scratching the cat's head earning an affectionate pur from the jet black feline. No matter what she just couldn't stay mad at him. Hedwig yawned and stretched as she woke up she liked sleeping near Harry's pillow.

She unfolded her wings as she stretched. Harry gave her good morning scratches then he checked her cuts which were healing nicely do to the first aid from Harry and the healing charm from Terrence. The only signs she had been injured were the almost completely healed scratches and a few missing feathers on her wings. Hedwig meowed at Harry as he examined her wings. Her feathers were growing back nicely. "Don't worry you'll be flying again in no time." Harry said stroking the young feline who purred in response. The trio got out of bed and headed downstairs.

Terrence had already filled Naru and Hedwig's food bowls with fresh cat food and also gave them fresh water. (Pet owner tip: You shouldn't give a fully grown or almost fully grown cat milk because there bodies can't process the lactose, you also shouldn't give them onions because there toxic for cats also cats can't taste sweets and you shouldn't feed them chocolate since too much can kill them. Also don't give milk to rabbits and don't feed them an abundance of carrots because all the sugar in a carrot is actually toxic for your long eared friend. Just give them a carrot once in a while. This has been your daily pet owner tip!) Harry let his two cats get there breakfast as he checked the incubator. The egg was hatching! "Uncle Terry! The egg's hatching!" Harry yelled. Terrence ran into the room, Naru and Hedwig following.

Hedwig was curious about what was going on and Naru wanted to make sure that whatever was in the egg got out safely. She was definitely a bit of a mother hen so to speak. The four watched as the egg rocked back and forth and cracks erupted all over the smooth green surface of the egg. A tail suddenly broke through the shell. Then suddenly through the top of the egg poked a small reptilian face with a beak.

The small creature's dark grey tongue flicked out. The egg tipped over and out came a small body with large feet and wings. The small creature got up and sneezed which caused it to fall over. Terrence was in awe. _A dragon a real dragon!_ Terrence thought too stunned to speak. Harry opened the incubator and picked the small dragon up. The young creature was about the size maybe a bit bigger than a small dog. It's scales were a very pale green and he was covered in thin fur. He was also very slimy. "Hi little guy welcome to the world." Harry said gently wiping some goop away from the newborn's eyes. The dragon opened his eyes revealing that they were stone gray. Those stone gray eyes focused on Harry.

Instantly the Dragon hatchling's tail was wagging and he was licking Harry's face. Harry laughed. "I think I'll call you Ren." Harry said Ren purred in response to his new name. Terrence watched as Harry still carrying the dragon now named Ren and his two winged cat head towards the kitchen.

Another year passed quickly.

Harry and Terrence managed to keep the neighbors from seeing Ren. Who was thankfully big enough to ride and small enough for the regulation and control of magical creatures to deem legal to keep as a pet. Ren's scales had darkened to a light green and he no longer had a thin layer of fur and his eyes were still steel gray. They had a specialist come in and look at Ren who should be bigger than he was and they found out that Ren was a dwarf dragon he had a few more inches to grow but he was practically full grown.

Harry didn't care though he still loves Ren and he probably would've broke down if Ren had to be relocated. Harry was in the front seat of Terrence's car. The two were going on an outing, they had Ren with them he was stretched out in the back of the car with Naru and Hedwig. The seats were folded into the floor. The family arrived in a clearing in the woods and got out. They often had trips like this mainly so Ren could stretch his wings with a decreased risk of a muggle seeing him and freaking out. Naru and Hedwig started climbing and exploring fluttering from tree to tree. Ren was also exploring.

Terrence was setting up a fire pit with Harry's help. After awhile they had everything ready now they were just waiting for twilight to light a fire. Harry wanted to catch fireflies if there were any left since it was almost fall. Ren came over and nudged Harry. He looked at Harry expectantly. "Okay just one ride." Harry said giving into his stare. Ren chorted in excitement. He then crouched down and allowed Harry to climb on. "Just be careful not too ruff." Terrence said to both Harry and his dragon. Ren took off. The flight was short and skimmed the treetops. Since Harry didn't have anyway to secure himself to Ren's back the young dragon knew to be careful. The family sat around the campfire unaware they were being watched by something in the bushes.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay quick thing I would really like to see what everyone thinks of this story so feel free to leave a review also I don't own Harry potter. Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 4: Shadow emerges from the dusk!

The bushes rustled as a four legged creature emerged. Harry and Terrence looked around in surprise. Then both saw a black and gray wolf the same size perhaps a bit larger than an average husky dog. It's reddish brown eyes locked with Harry's. The wolf limped into the fire light revealing a large chunk had been taken out of it's leg. Harry and Terrence both gasped. Harry gasped because of the injury and Terrence gasped because he and Harry were both face to face with a mist wolf. Which are incredibly dangerous.

Terrence took out his wand and pointed it at the injured creature. "Harry stay behind me." Terrence said. Naru and Hedwig both hissed at the creature. Ren let out a growl. This wolf didn't smell right. "Uncle Terry the poor thing's hurt!" Harry said not taking his eyes off the injured animal. Harry felt his heart starting to break he couldn't stand seeing animals in distress. The wolf bowed it's head and put its tail between it's back legs. It was whimpering and shaking. Harry rushed out from behind his guardian.

"Harry!" Terrence said shocked that Harry would do something so reckless. "It's okay we won't hurt you." Harry said allowing the most wolf to sniff his hand. The wolf pressed its nose against Harry's hand as if saying "I trust you." The black and gray wolf aloud Harry to look him over. "Uncle Terry can we bring him home with us?" Harry asked as he took the scarf Terrence made him take with him in case it got too cold that night, out his pocket and tied it around the wolf's injured leg to stop the bleeding.

Terrence sighed and looked at all three of Harry's pets. They were looking at the wolf apprehensively as if they didn't know whether or not to trust this newcomer. "I dunno Harry mist wolves are extremely dangerous." Terrence said he had lowered his wand in thought. "They're also extremely smart." Harry said as he scratched the wolf behind the ears. The wolf nuzzled Harry's arm, closed its eyes and gave a wolfish smile obviously enjoying the scratches.

Terrence sighed he knew that his foster son had just forged a new friendship with this mist wolf. And from what he had read about mist wolves they were incredibly loyal. "Alright we can bring him with us. But once we get him home he's not only your responsibility but he also needs a bath." Terrence said with a fond smile. "Hear that Shadow? We're taking you home!" Harry said. The mist wolf now deemed Shadow barked and wagged his tail. _Okay I can handle having four magical creatures in the house._ Terrence thought he felt at this rate he'd have a zoo on his hands.

After cleaning up the camp site everyone was in the car heading home. Ren, Naru, and Hedwig sniffed and examined Shadow curiously he smelled strange to them. He didn't smell like the forest he smelled like something rotten mixed with blood. Shadow kept sneezing he didn't like the smell that was masking his scent. When they got home Terrence parked in the garage and got everyone in the house. Shadow stuck close to Harry's side as he limped towards the bathroom with Harry.

The bath went surprisingly well. Shadow liked the warm water and didn't seem to mind getting scrubbed down with pet shampoo. He'd yelp though when shampoo got in a wound. "Okay and all the shampoo's out." Harry said giving shadow one last rinse off. Shadow shook nearly soaking Harry in the process "Wah!" Harry exclaimed as he managed to shield himself from the water. Harry managed to towel dry him. After that he managed to clean up and bandaged Shadow's wounds with Terrence's help of course.

Terrence even cast the same healing charm on Shadow that he cast on Hedwig when she had crashed landed in there yard a year earlier. After that Harry started getting ready for bed. While he was in the shower the rest of the pets sniffed Shadow again this time they caught his true scent which was that of the forest, they also smelled the pet shampoo they all get bathed with when they needed a bath and they caught Harry's scent which helped convince them that Shadow wasn't a threat.

An hour later Shadow yawned and followed Harry upstairs to his room. Terrence sighed. _How am I gonna explain Harry now having a pet mist wolf to the rest of the ministry?_ Terrence thought as he watched the group head upstairs. Shadow lied on the bottom of the bed near Harry's feet, Hedwig curled up near Harry's pillow, Naru lied on Harry's chest, and Ren lied his head on Harry's stomach and was curled on the mattress his tail hanging off. Oh the group had no idea what would be waiting for them outside the window in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone I want everyone to keep all the reviews coming. Also I don't own Harry potter or its characters that honor belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 5: Yuki and Alex snowy chains!

Harry woke up with start he sat up quickly and grabbed his glasses. Naru and Ren were not happy with the sudden movement but they sensed the worry coming from Harry. Shadow was on the floor his hackles raised as he growled his eyes focused on the window. Harry immediately went over and looked out. He saw a pair of sky blue eyes staring at him from the other side of glass.

Those eyes happened to belong to a snowy white canine face. Said animal had it's front paws against the glass obviously curious about the other inhabitants of the room. Harry immediately realized that this creature was a fox and it definitely had more than one tail. "Shadow it's okay they won't hurt us." Harry said stroking the bandaged mist wolf to calm him down.

Immediately Shadow calmed down and sat down. His hackles flattened and he yawned. Harry opened the window and the small fox jumped onto the desk then onto the floor. It looked and sniffed around curiously before jumping into Harry's arms and licking his face. "I guess that means you're stay huh little guy." Harry said holding the six tailed fox up. "Or gal." Harry said noticing that the fox was a female. Harry checked the time 9:30 am. It was a Sunday so Harry didn't have to worry about school for another week.

Harry got dressed after closing the window and looked at the white kitsune who the other pets were sniffing curiously. Naru placed her wing around the small fox and purred. The others immediately stated there agreement. Naru had been with Harry the longest and they accepted her as pack leader she definitely acted like an older sibling/mother towards the other pets.

She also considered Harry her kit since was already fully grown when she found Harry the night she killed his abusers. The case was deemed a cold case after a year of investigation. The Dursleys had at one point owned a cat but got rid of it when they found out that Dudley was horribly allergic. They hadn't bothered to get rid of the old cat stuff and kept it in the cupboard under the stairs with Harry including a litter box that had some litter in it. So the police assumed that Naru was the Dursley's pet.

Several neighbors even said that they had seen Naru hanging around number 4 privet drive a few weeks before the Dursleys were found dead and assumed the Dursleys had a cat. Harry of course has no idea that Naru had been the one who set off the chain of events that caused Harry to gain a new home. "Hmm how about I call you Yuki?" Harry said to the six tailed fox.. The white fox gave a yip conforming she liked the name. Harry went downstairs to the kitchen with all his pets following him. Harry was surprised to see that the kitchen was empty. "That's weird where's Uncle Terry?" Harry said to his pets. Harry went to the fridge and saw the note.

Harry an emergency came up at the ministry had to go in to help. Don't answer the door for anyone while I'm gone. I'll see you this evening or tomorrow morning I'm not sure how long till everything gets settled down. Anyways the emergency kit is in the hall closet and emergency numbers are next to the phone. There's money on the counter if you need to buy anything at the store. Don't let the neighbors see Ren or Shadow. Be good stay safe.

-Terrence

P.S. Don't adopt anything dangerous while I'm gone!

Harry read over the note and then looked at Yuki. "Well he didn't say anything about non dangerous creatures." Harry said grinning Yuki licked his face in response.

Several hours passed and Terrence came home. "Harry could I see you in the garage for a minute?!" Terrence called into the house. Harry who had been working on a drawing got up and picked Yuki up and headed into the garage. "Stay here." Harry said to the rest of his pets who continued to lounge in the living room.

"You wanted to see me Uncle Terry?" Harry said. Yuki was sitting across his shoulders. "Yes I-" Terrence began when he saw Yuki. "Is that a six tailed kitsune?" Terrence asked he was surprised. " _Six now._ Terrence thought keeping track of all the creatures in the house. "Oh yeah this is Yuki she was pawing at my bedroom window this morning so I adopted her." Harry said stroking her head.

Before Terrence could speak Harry said. "Besides your note didn't say anything about non dangerous creatures." Harry said as Yuki jumped off his shoulders and sniffed around the garage. She started pawing at Terrence's car urgently. "That it did." Terrence said smiling at the fact that Harry had found a convenient loophole. "Anyways I've got a bit of a surprise for you." Terrence said. He opened the back of the car revealing a large light yellow fox with nine tails. The poor creature wasn't in good condition. It was covered in bandages and it was horribly thin and covered in scars. It appeared to be at least a bit larger than Shadow.

Harry gasped when he saw the obviously neglected and abused animal he understood what the poor fox had gone through. The fox raised its head and it had the saddest orange eyes one could have ever seen there was absolutely no hope or will to live in those eyes. Harry had been the same way when he had been rescued. The ten year old immediately hugged the fox as it got out of the car. Something metal hit the floor "It's okay you're safe now, do you understand you're gonna be okay Alex." Harry said giving the fox a gender neutral name. The fox nuzzled Harry's face as if saying. "Thank you." Harry stepped back and looked at the poor fox again. There was a shackle around its front right ankle with some chain still attached to it. "Why didn't they remove the shackle?" Harry asked.

"No one at the ministry could get close enough to perform the spell I was barely able to get close enough to bandage and place a healing charm on him without him trying to bite me." Terrence said confirm that this fox was male. Yuki nuzzled the large fox obviously saying "It's okay this is a safe place neither of them will hurt you." Alex bowed his head in a gesture of thanks to Yuki. Terrence and Harry guided the newest family member to the living room. Alex had a limp with his shackled leg.

The others were a bit unsure of Alex. Naru immediately hoped on his back and began grooming him as Terrence managed to remove the shackle in doing so it revealed an old wound that was open and raw. Alex growled as Terrence started treating it. "It's okay, Uncle Terry's trying to help." Harry said. Alex layed his head down in Harry's lap and Harry gently scratched him behind the ears. "You're a good boy." Harry said. He was lying against Ren's side with Shadow lying next to him. Yuki layed next to Alex giving the fox equivalent of a grin.

Naru continued to groom Alex while Hedwig started grooming Harry. Terrence cast another healing charm on Alex's leg before he bandaged the spot up. _Yup today's certainly been Intresting._ Terrence thought after dinner as Harry headed up to bed with all his pets in tow. Including Alex and Yuki.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone Clover here. I just wanna say thank you all for the continued support of this story. Also don't be afraid leave constructive criticism. Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. 💜**

Chapter 6: Accepted to Hogwarts!

Harry and Terrence were eating breakfast. It had been a few days since Shadow, Yuki, and Alex arrived. It was Wednesday now. Thankfully Terrence and Harry had done there back to school shopping already. Harry was nervous he'd be entering secondary school this year in less than a week.

He didn't know why school had to start so early. That's when they heard a tap on the kitchen window. They both looked up to see a large barn owl flapping it's wings to stay air born. It had a thick parchment envelope tied to it's leg. Terrence got up and opened the window when another owl appeared. This one a relatively handsome great horned owl. This one had three large scars on it face.

It had obviously been in a fight a while back. Hedwig saw the great horned owl and hissed arching her back and flaring her wings. The owl dropped the envelope it was holding and gave a loud screech puffing its feathers up. Harry immediately got between his hissing and spitting cat and the aggravated owl. The owl flew off after another moment. Terrence untied the letter from the barn owl's leg and it flew off as well. "What on earth was that about?" Terrence said shaking his head.

Naru started grooming Hedwig to calm her down. "I think that was the owl that attacked Hedwig." Harry said as Terrence opened the parchment envelope. Looks like we'll have to go shopping for school supplies again." Terrence said reading over the letter. "Why? What does it say?" Harry asked he was a mix of curiosity and anxiety.

"You've been accepted into Hogwarts." Terrence said with a fond smile as he handed the letter over to Harry. Harry read the letter over and grinned. Terrence had told Harry so many stories about Hogwarts now he was actually going to be a student there. Terrence then opened the letter the great horned owl delivered. He noticed the seal was the official ministry of magic seal. Terrence read the letter.

Dear Mr. Smith and Potter,

We here at the ministry on the board of school governors and the headmaster of Hogwarts. Here by give special permission to Harry J. Potter to bring all six of his pets to Hogwarts.

-Head of governors, Elizabeth Williams

The rest of the letter included signatures from the rest of the school governors and Albus Dumbledore.

Harry read the letter over his guardian's shoulder and was grinning from ear to ear. He immediately told his pets what was going on and Terrence called Stone wall high to tell them Harry had been accepted to a private school. Afterwards Terrence wrote a reply and sent Naru to Hogwarts with it. Since Naru was a more experienced flyer she would be able to feel and follow the traces of magic from Hogwarts back to the school.

The week passed and it was now Saturday July 31st Harry's eleventh birthday. The two were on there way to London. Terrence had brought Harry to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley quite a few times over the last few years so Harry was used to the crowd of people mobbing him. After all he is the boy who lived.

The two got into the pub and people immediately started shaking hands with Harry and thanking him for what he did as a baby. "H-Harry P-P-Potter it's t-t-truly an honor." A man wearing an odd smelling turban and a bad stutter said shaking hands with Harry. "I, um thanks..." Harry trailed off. "Qurriel good to see you again." Terrence said recognizing the man. "T-Terrence w-what a surprise." The man Qurriel said with a grin as he shook hands with Terrence. "Harry this Qurriel he's gonna be one of your professors this year.

Terrence said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Oh! What subject are you teaching?" Harry asked he was curious. "D-Defense against the d-dark arts." Qurriel said he sounded scared of his own subject. "W-Well I must be g-going I have t-to pick up a new b-book on Vampires." Qurriel said he looked rather pale and frightened as he headed out the back door.

Terrence and Harry eventually made it outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was always busier on weekends and in the evenings. The sun was shining brightly as they got into Diagon Alley. The two first went to Gringotts. The goblins bowed them inside and they got in line behind a huge and wild looking man. Harry held on to Terrence's sleeve. It was a bit of a nervous habit he had. When his pets were around he would probably be sticking close to them he just felt more at ease when they were around him.

Naru especially made him feel at ease since he had the deepest connection with her. When they weren't around Harry would hold onto Terrence's sleeve. It was cool day so it wasn't unusual to see people wearing long sleeves and light jackets. "Uncle Terry who is that?" Harry asked in a whisper as the line moved forward a little.

"That's Hagrid he's the groundskeeper at Hogwarts." Terrence said. The two watched as Hagrid said he's there on Hogwarts business, showed the goblin something and was lead towards the silver doors that had the carts behind them. Harry and Terrence were next. "We would like to make a withdrawal from vault 687 please." Terrence said showing the goblin behind the counter the copy of the key.

One very nauseating cart ride later.

The two were in Harry's vault. They immediately filled two money bags with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. They didn't know how much they would need so they decided better safe than sorry since Gringotts closes early on weekends. The two headed out of the vault. It slammed shut as Harry, Griphook, and Terrence all clamored back into the cart.

Another nauseating cart ride later.

Terrence and Harry walked out of the bank and headed into multiple stories buying school supplies for Harry's first year of school. "Okay the only things left now are your wand and robes I think your good on pets right?" Terrence said looking away from the list and at his foster son.

"Of course I am!" Harry said it was in fact the truth that Harry was content with his pack of pets. "Okay head into 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' and get fitted for robes while I go get us some ice cream." Terrence said he figured Harry deserved a treat. "Okay Uncle Terry." Harry said handing him the shopping he was carrying.

He headed into the store as Terrence headed up the street. Harry looked around he had no idea what to do. He rubbed his arm it was another nervous habit he had. If he got nervous when alone he would grip his arm. "Hogwarts dear?" A witch asked with a smile. "Um yeah." Harry said.

"Oh come along I've got another young man being fitted up ." The witch said leading Harry to an area of the store with a window along with a mirror and stool. Harry stood up on the stool and large robes were put over his head. Harry pushed his glasses up as the witch began tailoring the robes to fit him. Harry noticed the boy next to him.

He had white blond hair, gray eyes and a pale pointed face which had a bored expression. The boy noticed Harry and said "Hello, Hogwarts too?" Harry wasn't the best at socialising. The years he should've spent developing social skills was spent not doing that. "Um hi and yeah." Harry said resisting the urge to grip his arm. The boy noticed Harry's nervousness and realized he was talking to someone who possibly had social anxiety.

He decided to continue the conversation anyways. "My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands." said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. 'Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first-years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow.' Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley.

"Have you got your own broom?" The boy went on. "No." said Harry. "Play Quidditch at all?" Harry had actually played a bit of Quidditch before. Whenever Terrence's friends needed a spare seeker one of them would lead Harry there broom. "A little bit, Uncle Terry and his friends say I'm pretty good at it." Harry said felling a bit of his nervousness start to melt away. The boy then said "Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"Not really but I hope I'm either Gryffindor like my parents." Harry said with a fond smile. "Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been – imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The boy said rolling his eyes in disgust at the boy's attitude. _Must be a pure-blood._ Harry thought.

"My Uncle Terry was in Hufflepuff." Harry said "Oh" the boy responded. That's when they caught sight of Terrence he had all the shopping bags on his arms and he was holding two chocolate ice cream cones showing he couldn't come in. "Who's that?" The boy asked looking at Harry who was smiling at the man. Terrence was wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and flannel shirt over top. "That's my Uncle Terry." Harry said to the boy. "Why aren't your parents with you?" The boy asked. Harry's smile faltered a bit. "They're dead." Harry said. "Oh." The boy responded he then asked. "What's your surname anyways?" Before Harry could respond The witch fitting him said. "Alright that's you dear all done."

Harry took the robe off revealing his jeans and green sweater. The robes were folded up and placed in a bag. Harry payed for the robes and left. Outside he told Terrence about the conversation with the boy in the store. "Hmmm probably a Malfoy." Terrence said deciding not to dwell on it.

They ate there ice cream and then headed into Ollivanders. The store had a quiet yet tense feeling to it. Terrence smiled fondly. "I really coming here when I was your age Harry." Terrence said sitting down on a spindly wicker chair. "Good afternoon." said a soft voice. Harry and Terrence jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello." said Harry awkwardly. "Ah yes." said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work." Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy. "Your father, on the other hand, favoured a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable.

A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favoured it – it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where ..." Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it." He said softly. "Thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands ... Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do ..." He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Terrence.

"Terrence! Terrence Smith! How nice to see you again! 12 and a quarter inches, Maple, Dragon heartstring." Mr. Ollivander said shaking hands with Terrence. Soon enough it felt like Harry had waved every wand in the store. "Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere – I wonder, now – yes, why not – unusual combination – holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls.

Terrence whooped and clapped and Mr Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well ... how curious ... how very curious ..." He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious ... curious ..." "Sorry," said Harry, "But what's curious?" Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather – just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother – why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed. "Yes, thirteen and a half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember ... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter ... After all, He Who Must Not Be Named did great things – terrible, yes, but great." Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr Ollivander too much. The two payed for the wand and left they went back through Diagon Alley and back through the Leaky Cauldron. Harry got. His hand shook multiple times. They made it to the car and went home. Harry was excited for September 1st to arrive.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone Clover here. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Real life got in the way and I had a bit of writers block. Anyways keep up the reviews and favourites also feel free to leave criticism. And one more thing, Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 7: Aboard the Hogwarts express!

September 1st ruled around rather quickly. Harry and Terrence were walking through King's cross. Ren was already waiting for them on platform 9 3/4 along with Shadow, Alex, and Yuki. The ministry made sure the larger and more obvious members of the pack were already transported to the magical platform.

Harry was pushing his trolley with his school trunk and Naru and Hedwig's baskets on top of it. The two winged cats were thankfully able to hide there wings. Harry was wearing a gray hoodie and jeans. Terrence was wearing a brown sweater and jeans. The two got to the gate of the platform when they saw a group of red heads.

The mother in the group heard loud hissing and spitting. "Naru what's wrong girl?" Harry said looking at the black cat in concern. It was rare for Naru to hiss or spit at someone. Normally she and Hedwig don't really mind people. Harry had seen her hiss before but he had never really seen her behave like she was.

Naru almost seemed like she was try to get out of her basket. The mother of the red head group turned around and saw the hissing cat and the owner trying to calm her down. "Oh hello." The woman said to Harry and Terrence.

"Hello." Terrence said smiling despite what was going on next to him. "First time taking the train to Hogwarts?" The woman asked turning to Harry. "Yes ma'am." Harry said still trying to calm Naru down. That's when Hedwig started going crazy too. "Oh goodness." The red haired woman said seeing the howling cats. "I'm so sorry they're not usually like this." Harry said he really didn't want anyone thinking his pets were dangerous.

"It's alright, they probably smell my youngest son's pet rat." She said with a smile. All the while the little girl next to her hadn't said a word. After a few minutes Harry managed to get Naru and Hedwig to calm down and he, Terrence, and the red heads who he now knows as the Weasly family, passed through the gate.

On the platform a small crowd was gathered around Ren, Alex, and Yuki. Everyone seemed rather fearful of Shadow. The group of animals spotted Harry. Shadow turned into a cloud of mist, and Alex and Yuki made their way over to Harry. Ren bonded over and started licking Harry's face almost like a large puppy.

Harry laughed and scratched Ren behind the ear, Yuki jumped up onto Harry's shoulder and started nuzzling him, Alex nudged Harry's arm with his muzzle, and Shadow reappeared at Harry's feet. Harry affectionately ruffled his fur. "My goodness." Mrs. Weasly said seeing the creatures. "Is something wrong?" Harry asked looking up at the woman.

"My husband works at the ministry and he told me that a student had got special permission to bring his pets to school." Mrs. Weasly said she was surprised to see that the pets were all magical creatures, granted she didn't know that Naru and Hedwig had wings. Before Harry could ask if she knew why he was given special permission to bring his pets to school the train whistle blew signaling that all students had to get aboard the train soon.

Terrence and Harry found an empty compartment and loaded up Harry's trunk and pets. "Alright Harry stay safe, be good, and please stay out of trouble." Terrence said he had both hands on his foster son's shoulders. "I promise I'll be good and I'll do my best to stay outta trouble." Harry said giving Terrence a hug. Harry got on the train and watched as the compartment door swung shut and as Terrence waved.

The train pulled out of the station. Harry let Naru and Hedwig out of there baskets. Hedwig and Naru stretched and spread their wings. Ren lied down on the floor with Alex, Shadow, and Yuki. Naru and Hedwig jumped up onto the seat next to Harry. "Looks like we've got a long journey ahead of us." Harry said A few minutes later the compartment door slid open. Revealing the youngest Weasly boy.

"Hello." The boy said he seemed nervous especially because Shadow was growling at him. Harry got out of his seat and stroked the mist wolf calming him down. Shadow lied his head down but he still kept his reddish brown eyes on the red head along with Naru, Hedwig, Alex, Yuki and Ren. "Mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." The boy said he glanced around at Harry's pets.

"Of course." Harry said. The red head sat down in the seat across from Harry. "I'm Ron Weasly." The red haired boy said introducing himself. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry said introducing himself. Ron's eyes flickered to the scar on Harry's forehead. Harry flattened his bangs over his scar. He still wasn't used to people staring at his scar. "So how'd you get all these pets anyways?" Ron asked curious.

Harry's face lit up as he told Ron how he came across all his pets. Soon the lunch trolley came by and Harry bought enough sweets for himself and Ron. The two munched there sweets when a squeak came from Ron's pocket. "Do you have a pet too?" Harry asked. "Yeah, just my brother's old rat Scabbers." Ron said as he took the gray rat out of his pocket.

Naru and Hedwig hissed at the rat. Ron immediately put Scabbers away. The two cats calmed down. Naru took to grooming Harry and Hedwig curled up on the seat keeping her eyes on Ron again. "I guess I should've known your cats wouldn't like my rat." Ron said.

In the process of putting Scabbers away Ron's wand fell out of his pocket. "Whoops." Ron said grabbing his rather battered wand up from the floor. When the compartment door slid open again and a girl with very bushy hair walked in. Harry's pets didn't growl at her like they had with Ron which was odd. "Have either of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." She said then she noticed that Ron had his wand out.

"Are you doing magic?" The girl said coming into the compartment and sitting down across from Ron, Hedwig jumped to the floor. "Well go on." The girl said obviously expecting Ron to perform a spell. "Um I'm not gonna perform an magic." Ron said to the disappointment of the girl.

"Um w-who are you?" Harry asked he didn't even know this girl. "I'm Hermione Granger." She said introducing herself. Harry and Ron introduced themselves as well. Hermione ended up rambling on and on about how she knew who Harry is since he's famous and about how much she studied before she got on the train. Eventually she was interrupted by the compartment door sliding open again. Draco Malfoy entered the compartment with two other boys with him.

"Is it true? Is Harry Potter really in this compartment." Draco said Shadow, Yuki, Alex and Ren growled at Draco. "Yeah that would be me." Harry said gripping his arm. Draco stared at Harry who looked away. Naru and Hedwig both growled, flared there wings, and bared there teeth. Naru actually grew in size until she was the same size as full grown lioness.

No scares her kit and gets away with it. Draco and his friends immediately stepped back because of this. "You really think we're scared of a cat?" Draco said trying to sound brave. Naru let out a roar that nearly shook the compartment. Naru however weren't what scared Draco and his cronies off. Shadow and Alex snapped at Draco and his cronies showing some very wicked teeth. Draco and his friends immediately ran off. Ron and Hermione were stunned by what just happened but Harry didn't seemed fazed by this. Naru shifted form and turned back into her normal form. "Don't worry there all safe." Harry said with a smile. The rest of the trip was uneventful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone Clover here. I know I haven't been updated Potter's pets in a while. I wasn't able to come up with a proper chapter 8 for the longest time. Anyways enjoy and remember to leave a favorite, a follow, and a review. I really love hearing everyone's thoughts on this story. As always I don't own Harry potter or its characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 8: The sorting hat!

The train arrived at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had changed into their robes. Hermione had left to find a compartment with just girls in it. Percy, Ron's brother, came around and told everyone to leave there things on the train. Harry asked why they should do that and Percy explained that everyone's belongs would be taken off the train and transported to their dorms once they were sorted.

Harry was relieved that everything he had bought wouldn't be lost. Harry and his pets got out onto the platform. Several people whispered and stared at Harry and his pack. "First years this way! First years!" A voice called across the platform.

Harry looked and saw Hagrid motioning for the first years to come over to where he was. Naru hopped onto Harry's head while Hedwig hopped onto his left shoulder and Yuki took the right. "Ready everyone?" Harry asked his pets who made a variety of noises in response. Ren stayed on Harry's left while Alex stayed on the right. Shadow brought up the rear of the group.

His reddish orange eyes and ears keeping a look out for anyone who wanted to hurt Harry from behind. Ren and Alex did the same only they were worried about attacks from the side. Yuki and Hedwig were worried about a direct attack from the front while Naru monitored things above.

The group of overprotective animals could sense something amiss but they couldn't figure out what it was. Ren kept a fireball in the back of his throat just in case. Alex was ready to grab Harry by the back of his robes and run. The other pets were ready to attack and defend Harry. Harry got through the crowd which parted easily.

Granted the site of a dragon that was the same size as a small horse, a ninetails that's slightly larger, a black and gray mist wolf, a sixtail fox that was the same size as an average house cat, and a pair of winged cats, one appearing the same size as the sixtail fox, and the other being slightly larger would tend to make others cautious around you.

Harry smiled as he got to where the other first years were on the edge of the platform. "Well this is quite the surprise." Hagrid said looking at each animal with pure amazement and astonishment. His stare lingered for a moment on Ren. He was surprised to see a real live dwarf dragon. He had heard about them but he never thought he'd see one.

"Alright first years follow me!" Hagrid called lighting the way down a gravel pathway. Harry gripped Ren and Alex's sides in order to keep from slipping as it started to rain. It had been raining on and off all day so it no surprise that the path was slippery.

Harry heard the distinct sound of someone slipping and falling in the mud just behind him. Harry and his pets stopped. Harry turned around and offered his hand to a boy who had a kind round face. "Ow. That really hurt." The boy said rubbing his head. "Are you okay?" Harry asked as he held a hand out to the boy. "Yeah I'm okay." The boy said letting Harry help him up. "I'm Neville Longbottom." The boy said as he and Harry began walking again. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said introducing himself to Neville. Who's eyes flicked to Harry's scar.

Harry immediately turned his attention to introducing his pets. "And this is Naru, Hedwig, Yuki, Alex, Ren, and Shadow." Harry said gesturing to each pet in turn. "It's really cool you're guardians let you have all these pets. All I've got is my toad Trevor." Neville said showing Harry the toad inside his robe pocket. "Well my pets sorta found me, actually." Harry said smiling as they reached the boats.

"Ya know the only thing Trevor can do is escape." Neville said looking at the toad is his hands. "Maybe you should've named him Houdini." Harry said smiling a bit at this. "Houdini?" Neville asked confused. "He was a muggle magician, an escape artist to be exact." Harry said he had seen a documentary on Henry Houdini a few days ago.

Everyone climbed into the boats. Somehow Alex and Shadow were able to fit in the boat along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. Ren of course flew close to the boat Harry was in. The small fleet of boats magically sailed across the lake.

Ren dove into the water and swam through the small cavern. Ren was a strong swimmer thankfully. Soon the boats docked in a small harbour under Hogwarts. Ren shot out of the water flaring his wings as he did. Several people screamed in surprise while others stumbled backwards.

Ren landed with a thud on the dock. "Hey bud, that was so cool!" Harry said scratching Ren under his chin then behind the ear. "Seriously a pet dragon at Hogwarts how ridiculous can you get?" Draco said sarcastically. Ren shook himself and managed to soak the pureblood.

"Ugh! Honestly!" Draco said as he looked at his now soaked robes. Ren gave the dragon equivalent of a laugh. Harry who had stepped back smiled in amusement at seeing the Malfoy get what he deserved.

"Alright everyone this way!" Hagrid called leading the group up a flight of stairs and into a chamber. Harry felt a his previous excitement turn into anxiety. Everyone was whispering rather loudly and Harry was starting to feel claustrophobic.

He didn't like big crowds like this. He hadn't realized how many people there were around him since they had been in a more open space. The pack stood closer to their human. Making sure to keep him in the center of their group. Everything was going okay. Harry was managing to keep his anxiety under control.

 _This is fine. I'm fine!_ Harry thought repeatedly. That is until several people screamed. Harry immediately looked for the source of the what caused them to scream when several ghosts phased through the wall they were talking about a poltergeist named Peeves.

Harry sighed in relief when the ghosts turned their attention to the large crowd of first years all of them hoping that some of them would get sorted into there houses. They somehow missed Harry and his pets. Soon enough a stern looking witch in green robes, with square glasses and her hair in a bun instructed the first years to stand in a line and follow her.

Harry was standing behind Ron. He and everyone else entered the great hall. They stood in front of the staff table with their backs to everyone else. Naru jumped off Harry's head and onto the floor sitting at Harry's feet. Everyone whispered and pointed at Harry because of his pets. Soon Mcgonagell placed a three legged stool with a ragged old wizard hat in front of the line.

"I'm gonna kill Fred and George. They told me that first years have to wrestle a troll." Ron whispered to Harry who almost burst out laughing. Soon the sorting began. "Potter, Harry!" Mcgonagell called out. Whispers buzzed in the hall making Harry's anxiety skyrocket again.

He instructed his pets to stay there. Harry sat down on the stool and put the hat on. He heard a voice whispering in his head. It suggested that Harry would do well in Slytherien. Harry whispered under his breath without moving his lips. "Not Slytherien." repeatedly.

"Not Slytherien eh?" The voice said in Harry's head. "Well better be..." The sorting hat them yelled out loud "GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry gulped as he took the sorting hat off and headed over to sit with his fellow Gryffindors. His pets trailing not too far behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone Clover here! I'm back with a new chapter of potter's pets. I'm sorry about this taking so long. Real life got in the way but I'll try to update as often as I can! Anyways Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Remember to favorite, follow, and review. I look forward to seeing what everyone thinks.**

Chapter 9: Journey to the common room!

Harry sat down at the table. Everyone congratulated him on being sorted into their house after Dumbledore gave his speech. Harry smiled politely at this. He wasn't the best at socializing and large crowds made him nervous. _It's too loud._ Harry thought as he reached into his robe pocket and took out the rubix cube Terrence had given him.

The young wizard was recently diagnosed as being on the spectrum for autism and he possibly had a developmental disorder. Which actually did explain his constant nervousness in large crowds. Harry took a breath and started fiddling with it on the table.

"What's that?" Ron asked perplexed by the colorful cube. "Oh, this it's a rubix cube, the objective is to get all the sides one color. I use it for stimming." Harry said as he solved the cube. "What's stimming?" Ron asked he was curious. "It stands for self stimulation." Harry said. Ron looked confused.

"I'll try to explain later. " Harry said he was feeling uncomfortable. His pets crowed closer to him. Everyone finished eating. "First years follow me!" Percy called out after the plates and goblets were empty. Harry got up with his pets following he also kept his rubix cube out.

He and other first years were lead through the castle. On the way up they passed the door to the locked corridor on the third floor. Harry could've sworn he heard loud breathing coming from that door but he couldn't investigate since they had to keep moving. Eventually they stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink cocktail dress.

"What's going on? Why'd we stop here?" Harry asked the first year closest to him which was Hermione. "I read in _Hogwarts a history_ that the entrances to each house's common rooms are hidden." Hermione said she looked to her right as she said this and locked eyes with Harry and his rubix cube. "Oh! Are you using that for stimming?" Hermione said causing Harry to nod.

"I was wondering if there were going to be any kids with developmental disorders." Hermione said she then went on a bit of a ramble about how she had read up on the subject because she had been friends with a kid that was autistic before she came to Hogwarts.

Harry sorta tuned her out about halfway through, he ended up only half listening. "Password please." The fat lady in the portrait suddenly said. Percy smiled and gave the password, water cress, and the portrait swung aside revealing a hole that one could crawl through.

The first years were stunned at this even Hermione was stunned and ceased her ramble. The pets looked relieved along with Harry. As they were climbing through the portrait hole Harry had to let his pets go first. "Uh Harry I don't think your dragon, wolf, or yellow kitsune will fit through the portrait hole. I think it's best if they simply wait outside." Percy said taking Harry aside since he was concerned about causing a rucus.

"Don't worry they'll fit." Harry said smiling, he had put his rubix cube away. Percy sighed when he saw the determination in Harry's eyes. "Besides if they get left out here won't the entire house get in trouble?" Harry said raising an eyebrow. Percy pinched the bridge of his nose.

 _This kid's gonna be trouble, I can tell_. Percy thought as he let Harry get back to his pets. Naru was waiting for him via sitting on the edge of the portrait hole. Naru meowed and held Harry in her piercing jade gaze.

"It's okay Naru, Percy was just worried that Ren, Shadow, and Alex might not fit through the portrait hole. Ren chuffed in amusement, Shadow rolled his eyes and Alex huffed. It really was amazing how expressive the pack was. "Okay everyone go on through I'll meet you there." Harry said to his pets.

Naru stretched, yawned, and walked through the portrait hole with her tail raised. Hedwig jumped up onto the edge of the portrait hole and nearly fell off. The spotted cat meowed as she struggled a bit to keep her grip. Shadow was able to use his muzzle in order to keep Hedwig from falling. Shadow of course was next to go through the portrait hole. He simply licked Harry's face and then he went right on through.

Yuki jumped up and practically ran through since she was simply a ball of energy. Harry gave a small laugh at this. Next was Alex who had to bow his head and army crawl in order to get through. "Okay Ren it's your turn." Harry said scratching his dragon under the chin.

Ren cooed in pleasure at being scratched under the chin. The dwarf dragon started going through only to get stuck halfway. Percy facepalmed at the sight of this. A few kids laughed but everyone was just stunned. "Uh, oh. Ren can you hear me?!" Harry called to his dragon which made a chuffing/growling noise in response.

"Okay good, listen bud I need you to tuck your wings in tighter around your body and I want you to start Army crawling, I'll try to push you the rest of the way through!" Harry called out to his stuck pet. The other students were starting to get annoyed at this point. Ren tucked his wings in tighter and began Army crawling in place.

Harry of course immediately started pushing trying to get his pet unstuck. After about ten minutes Harry managed to get Ren through the portrait hole. Harry climbed through and hugged his pets. Ren licked Harry's face getting dragon slobber all over him. "Ugh, Ren you know that doesn't wash out!" Harry said seeing his robes were now covered in slobber.

Ren chuffed in his way of laughter. Harry laughed too. He couldn't stay mad at him. The rest of the students climbing through as Harry was basically buried in his pets in a huge group hug/cuddle. "Alright, boys up the left stair case, girls on the right!" Percy yelled over all the noise as he directed the new students to their dormitories.

Harry followed Ron and Neville upstairs and to a door that said "first years" on it. They got inside the tower room and saw five, four poster beds with their trunks at the foot of each. Harry and the others didn't talk much as they got changed into pajamas. Harry lied down on his bed and his pets joined him. The other boys were perplexed to why Harry was aloud to bring his pets to Hogwarts. Sure the cats would've been fine even though they have wings. The six and nine tails were definitely pushing it. But a dwarf dragon and a mist wolf? That had be a violation of school rules. They just gave each other a look and shrugged it off and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone Clover here with another instalment of Potter's pets. But before we begin I wanna address something. I read through the reviews I've gotten and well a lot of you have given me good advice and even caught some spelling errors I made. I don't know if I can fix all of them. I really do appreciate all the love and support the story's getting. I never actually thought it would get this popular I've had bad experiences with writing stories in the past and I thought that people wouldn't like my story. But enough about that. The thing I wanna address is that some people are asking me to update faster. I know they're just eager to read but I hope everyone understands that real life often gets in the way of my writing and I have other stories to work on. I hope that everyone understands that this story takes time and I do try to write as quickly as I can and that I take my time with each chapter so that way everyone has a good time reading. One more thing; I want everyone to keep the support for this story going. And remember Harry Potter and it's characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 10: The Basilisk in the pipes!

It's been about a month since Harry has started school. Terrence has gotten quite a few letters home about his lessons and everything that's been happening at Hogwarts. Granted it wasn't that much but to Harry it was amazing! He even wrote about how he and his new friend Ron had tried to go through a blocked off corridor before that got yelled at by Filtch.

Harry sighed he was sitting in potions today they were taking a review test about the first chapter. Harry tended to do pretty well in potions. Snape however was a bit of a constant thorn in Harry's side while working. Harry was trying to think of the answer to the last question when he heard something. "So cold...What a bother..." A voice said it sounded bored. Harry looked up thankfully Snape didn't see him look away from his test.

 _What on earth was that?_ Harry thought returning to his paper. He shrugged _I'm probably just hearing things._ Harry thought shrugging it off. He finished his test just as the period ended. He handed it in along with the rest of the class and headed out. It was lunch time now, as Harry headed to the great hall he saw that his pets were waiting for him. Harry was about to meet up with them when he heard the voice again but this time it came from his left.

"It's warmer up here. What a bother staying in that cold chamber." The voice said, now that Harry was paying attention he could hear that the voice was not only coming from the wall but also belonged to a snake. Harry approached the wall, thankfully no one else was in the corridor. "Hello? Can you hear me in there?" Harry asked through the stone wall in parseltounge. "Oh someone can hear and understand me?" The voice asked it sounded a mix of bored and surprised.

"My name's Harry, what's yours?" Harry said deciding to strike up a conversation with the voice in the wall. "I...don't have one...what a bother.." The snake in the wall said sounding bored again. "Well can you come out? I wanna see you." Harry said he wanted to know what this new friend looked like. Harry's pets had come over they could sense something huge in the wall.

"I can't come out, I've been stuck here for 50 years. I'm known as the monster of Slytherien. I don't wanna hurt anyone...He who distributed the nest made me hurt people." The voice said it sounded sad. "Well I won't make you hurt people." Harry said. "I hope you realize that I'm a Basilisk, I have the ability to kill with a single look and my venom is deadly." The Basilisk said Harry could've sworn he heard a bit of anxiety mixed with pride in the snake's voice.

"Well how about you keep your eyes closed and don't spit venom at anyone?" Harry suggested coming up with a plan. "...Stand back Harry!" The Basilisk called through the wall. Harry heard the snake's body shift inside the wall. Harry and his pets immediately stepped aside as the Basilisk broke through the wall shaking the whole castle with a huge boom. Harry coughed as the dust settled. He adjusted his glasses and saw the huge snake. It's head was lowered so it was on eye level with Harry.

Of course the Basilisk had its eyes closed. Naru and the others were immediately ready to protect Harry in case the Basilisk was lying about being safe. "It's nice to see you." Harry said rubbing the Basilisk's snout. "So you said you didn't have a name? Okay how about Roy?" Harry suggested smiling. "Roy? I like it." The Basilisk now deemed Roy said giving the snake equivalent of a grin. That's when the whole student body and everyone on the staff rushed in. Even the ghosts arrived. Dumbledore looked at the scene in front of him. Harry was now holding a conversation with Roy and scratching an itch that the large animal couldn't reach under his chin. Everyone was just stunned by this except for Harry's pets.

They just looked both proud and amused almost as if they knew this would happen. Dumbledore stepped forward carefully avoiding the large coils and bits of stones and pipes on the floor. "Mr. Potter where did you find this Basilisk?" Dumbledore asked the 11 year old boy who finally noticed everyone was there. "Oh, Roy was in the wall Professor. Apparently he's been in a cold chamber and in the walls for half a century." Harry said relaying what Roy had told him. "Roy?" Professor Dumbledore asked he felt a bit confused about this. "Oh, that's the name I gave him, he said he didn't have one so I gave him one." Harry said smiling, Roy flicked his tongue out and made a remark about something.

Harry looked at the Basilisk and asked "Do you want me to tell him?" Roy smiled "Go ahead." Harry then switched back to English. "Roy says you smell like lemon drops Professor." Harry said translating for the huge snake. Professor Dumbledore was just speechless. The fact that Harry had found out about the chamber of secrets, had found and not only named the Basilisk but was now translating for it like this was an everyday occurrence was just incredible. "Harry could I speak with you in my office for a moment?" Dumbledore asked as Filtch made his way to the front of the crowd and saw the damages Roy had caused.

"I just cleaned this corridor!" Filtch exclaimed in disbelief. Roy said something to Harry. "No, you can't knock him over with your tail Roy." Harry said in parseltounge to Roy who looked disappointed as he put his tail down. "Oh, right, yes." Harry said returning his attention to Dumbledore. "Okay, Naru, look after everyone and wait here. I'll be back soon." Harry said giving instructions to his pets and Roy. Naru hopped onto Roy's snout and began to groom him, cleaning his scales.

Harry was lead away to Dumbledore's office. In the office Fawkes finally flew down from the rafters and back to his perch. Harry sat down in front of Dumbledore's desk as Dumbledore sat down behind it. "Mr. Potter, as you're aware, Roy is a very dangerous creature." Dumbledore said starting the conversation. "I know that Roy is classified as dangerous since he's leviathan class." Harry said he knew a lot of magical creatures since he has several has pets. "Well I believe that it would be better for Roy to be relocated to a sanctuary." Dumbledore said. Harry's eyes widened he felt freaked out.

"Relocated to a sanctuary?" Harry asked he felt a bit dazed. "Yes, I've recently been looking into sanctuaries for Roy for the past few months. You see I've known about Roy for some time now. At first after what happened in the chamber of secrets passed I was content with just leaving Roy in the chamber, hibernating. I hoped that Roy would just eventually pass away in his sleep." Dumbledore said he noticed the look of anger/ disbelief on Harry's face.

"But recently we've discovered that's not the case. So we've decided to relocate him. Of course now that you've bonded with Roy I would like your permission to relocate Roy to a sanctuary." Dumbledore said he waited a few minutes for Harry's response. "Can I have a few days to think it over?" Harry asked he didn't know how to feel about this. "Of course." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded and Dumbledore dismissed him. As soon as Harry left Dumbledore immediately began writing a letter to Terrence about this whole situation.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone Clover here. I wanna apologize for not updating. I've been really busy with real life and I've had a nasty case of writers block. Anyways I want everyone to continue following, favoriting, and reviewing this story along with my other works. One more thing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 11: A Letter Home.

Harry sat in the library writing. It was a break period so Harry was using the time to get his homework done. He managed to get a good portion of it down when he decided to finish his homework latter and write a letter home to Terrence.

 _Dear Uncle Terry,_

 _Things have been going really well here at Hogwarts. I'm learning so much! Naru and the others are enjoying Hogwarts too. I'm really enjoying Qudditch it's so much fun! Anyways the reason I'm writing this letter is because something big happened at School._

 _You see yesterday I befriended the school's resident Basilisk. I named him Roy and he's really nice. I know I won't be allowed to keep him. professor Dumbledore picked out a really nice looking sanctuary for Roy to live. I was just wondering though if you could do an inquiry into the sanctuary before Roy is sent to live there._

 _Anyways I've been staying outta trouble and I've been meeting lots of new people. I still use my cube for stimming though. I'm still getting used to the crowds here at school. The portrait hole and the fat lady portrait had to be resized a little so Ren wouldn't get stuck again. I'm still curious about what's behind the door to the third floor corridor. I swear I could breathing coming from that room. Before I go I wanna tell you that I became friends with Draco Malfoy. As it turns out we both have a passion for magical creatures! Anyways that's all for right now. I hope to here from you soon._

 _-Harry_

Harry finished the letter and packed his things waiting for the ink to dry. When it was done Harry put it in an envelope and wrote his home address on it. He grabbed his bag and left the library before finding his pets outside the library. "Naru I need you to take this to Uncle Terry." Harry said holding the envelope out to Naru. The winged cat took the envelope and spread her wings. Harry opened the window and watched Naru fly off the letter in her mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone Clover here. Thanks for all the support. Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 12: Werewolf syndrome

It has been two weeks since Roy the basilisk has been relocated to a sanctuary. Harry had been challenged by Pansy Parkinson to a duel and she had chosen Draco to be her second. Harry had chosen Ron to be his second.

The two snook out of the tower with Hermione trailing behind trying to stop them. "Ya know you can't stop us." Ron said glaring at Hermione. The young muggleborn looked annoyed. "I'm just trying to make sure you two don't break anymore school rules." Hermione said matter of factly. "Since when did we break a rule?" Harry asked wondering if she was referring to the flying lessons earlier that day.

Earlier:

 _Harry and the rest of Gryffindor and Slytherin were standing outside waiting for their very first flying lesson to begin. Harry and Draco happened to be talking when Madame Houtch arrived and began the lesson. Everything was going fine until Neville kicked off from the ground to hard, slammed into the castle and broke his wrist._

 _That's when Pansy Parkinson took Neville's rememberball and flew towards the whomping Willow thinking it was a normal old tree. Harry chased after her and the next thing anyone knew Harry was the youngest seeker for his house team and Pansy Parkinson had to have several stiches in her left leg._

Present:

"I'm talking about Harry's illegal pets." Hermione said annoyed. "They aren't illegal." Harry said as his pets crowded closer. "Let's see, two obviously imported kitsunes, those should've been relocated along with the dragon and cats and the mist wolf should've been killed." Hermione said stating ministry policy like obvious fact.

Harry ran off passing Mrs. Norris as he left the castle and hid in a hollowed out tree on the grounds. Harry's pets herded Ron and Hermione back to the common room before going to search for Harry. While on the grounds Harry saw Draco run into the forbidden forest. Harry followed cautiously and saw Draco transform into a werewolf. Draco looked embarrassed and Harry hugs him and stays with him the whole night along with Harry's pets.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone Clover here. Today's chapter will be focused more on Draco than on Harry. Let me know what you think and remember to keep showing your support for this story in any way you can I'll even except fan art! Anyways thanks again for reading and supporting this book. And remember Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

 **3**

Chapter 13: Draco's dogs!

Harry and Draco sat under a birch tree. "So you got bit by a werewolf when you were out trick or treating last Halloween?" Harry asked wanting clarification on what Draco had said. "My mom thought it would be a good idea to partake in a muggle tradition along with going to a muggle school." Draco said rubbing his arm which happened to have a bite scar on it.

Harry nodded understanding what happened. It was thankfully a Saturday so no one had to worry about classes. Draco got up and dusted himself off. Harry got up as well his pets crowding around him. "I'll see you later Draco. I've got some homework to finish up." Harry said heading back into the castle with his pets.

Draco watched his friend leave and sighed. He took out a sketchbook and started drawing when he heard barking. Draco looked up and saw a large brown and white dog with blue eyes sitting in front of him. The dog was sitting in front of Draco. Slobber dripped from the dog's jowls as it's tail wagged. Draco set his sketchbook back in his bag and reached up a hand letting the dog sniff his hand.

The large dog leapt onto Draco and stared licking him. Draco laughed a bit as he started petting the dog ruffling it's fur. Draco noticed the dog didn't have a collar. "Do you have an owner big guy?" Draco asked sitting up as the dog backed off. That's when Draco noticed that the dog's fur was dirty and matted and the dog seemed underweight. Draco also noticed that the dog had a few wounds.

The young pureblood felt a pang of sorrow for the poor animal. "Follow me." Draco said leading the dog into the castle he had to do his best to sneak the large animal up several floors unaware that the dog was leaving muddy and bloody paw prints on the floor. _I hope I'm right about this_. Draco thought stopping in the corridor with the tapestry of trolls being taught ballet and managed to open the room of requirement.

Inside was everything that Draco needed to take care of the dog. Draco decided to try and wash the dog first and over course try to help with the matting. A few hours passed and Draco managed to get the dog looking presentable. "Well at least you look better." Draco said laying with the dog curled around him. The dog rested its head on its large front paws and looked at Draco. "Hmmm you're gonna need a name if I'm gonna keep you." Draco said considering possible names for the large animal.

The dog watched Draco obviously curious. "How about Cujo?" Draco asked after a few minutes. The dog let out a loud booming bark. Draco laughed "Cujo it is." Draco said smiling as he layed his head on Cujo's side and dozed off since it was late. Cujo yawned and went to sleep as well. The next day Draco was up early and taking Cujo for a walk and ended up meeting up with Harry as be took Alex, Ren, Shadow, and Yuki for their morning walk since Naru and Hedwig both had litter boxes.

"So Cujo just came to you after I left?" Harry asked smiling a little. "Yeah I think the whole instant animal love thing you have is rubbing off on me." Draco said laughing a little. Harry laughed as well. "Uncle Terry told me that animals tend to bond with people they trust, know, challenged or even...abused..." Harry said messing with his rubix cube obviously starting to feel anxious.

"Well I guess Cujo might've been raised around people and then abandoned." Draco said giving voice to his suspensions to Cujo's origins. "Draco watch out!" Harry exclaimed but it was too late a huge golden yellow dog slammed into Draco and started licking him. Draco laughed and ruffled the dog's fur. "At this rate I'm gonna have a dog pack!" Draco said laughing as he looked at the dog which had a layer of dirt on its fur and it was definitely skinny with a few wounds here and there. The dog made an odd choking sound instead of an actual bark. "What's the matter?" Draco said looking at the poor dog.

Harry noticed the scar on the dog's neck. "Draco I think this dog's been debarked." Harry said voicing his concern. "Debarked? Isn't that something that muggles do when they raise dogs to fight?" Draco asked worried. Harry nodded as Draco hugged the animal. "You're gonna be ok, Rino." Draco said naming the dog Rino since Harry had suggested the name as a possibility if Draco had even found another dog. Harry smiled a bit. _I guess I am a good influence after all._ Harry thought smiling as he watched Rino and Crujo sniff and then nuzzle each other and then lick Draco **.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone Clover here. So this chapter is gonna be a little different. I saw that someone said that Naru was a winged it was either a leopard or a panther. I can't remember which. Anyways that made me start to think about the different pets featured in the story. So this chapter is gonna be a species guide. Remember to keep supporting this story and that J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and it's characters. Enjoy**

Chapter 14: Pet species guide

Harry and Draco sat in the library. Draco looked at the sleeping brownish gold and winged lion cub on the table. It had been discovered that Draco had been failing charms so as an extra credit assignment he had to watch over and research the developmental behaviors of a winged lion cub. Draco at first wanted to watch little Kiara on his own but the staff insisted that the project be a group project.

The staff had discovered that while Harry potter was one of the smartest kids in his year he disliked speaking in class and being near the other students for too long. A few teachers had even noticed Harry take out his rubix cube during class and start fiddling with it or even not make direct eye contact and rub his arm.

Terrence of course had been contacted and he explained about Harry's anxiety, stimming, and mild case of PTSD which was chalked up to what the Dursley's did to him back when they were alive. As it turns out the school had never received the memo about what was up with Harry despite it having been sent 2 months ago.

The staff figured it would be good for Harry and Draco to work together on the project. The two had been pouring over different books about winged lions obviously trying to find something out. Harry ended up next to the restricted section and saw an old book that was covered in dust and pulled it off the shelf and dusted off the cover to see the title:

 _A guide to beasts of the divine and other ancient magical creatures_

Harry hurried back to Draco and showed him the book. The two carefully opened up the book and began looking through it.

 _Winged Panthers (jungle variation):_

 _Usually found in dense jungles these creatures are extremely protective over their territory and over their young. The males of this species are known to grow to roughly the same size as a tiger while the females grow to the size of a lion and are extremely powerful hunters. Their serrated teeth and claws can easily tear through flesh and muscle while their jaws are strong enough to crush bones. These creatures rarely approach humans. They are usually characterized by black, dark gray, or extremely dark brown fur and green eyes and large wings. These creatures are extremely dangerous and have never been held in captivity and have never been domesticated._

 _Winged Panthers (mountain variety):_

 _Usually found among snowy mountain tops these beasts of the divine are known to guide people lost in the mountains. These creatures are powerful. While they aren't as powerful as their jungle counterparts they are extremely stealthy hunters. Their claws are hardened in order to climb mountains. Their teeth are razor sharp and can tear through even the toughest of hides. The males and females of this species grow to the same size of the average snow leopard. These creatures are known for their white and black spotted fur and more flexible wings. They also have powerful hind legs. These creatures are known to form strong bonds with humans._

 _Guardian hounds:_

 _These beasts of the divine look like normal dogs only larger. These hounds are known to form strong bounds with humans that they deem worthy. These animals form strong pack bonds with humans and other species and once the bond is strong enough they can send telepathic messages to whom they deem pack leader. Not much else is known about these divine beasts except that the Japanese use them to guard shrines, temples, castles, and important government buildings._

 _Winged lions:_

 _These creatures are pack animals and extremely dangerous. They have powerful wings and legs. These animals are found on the harsh savannah planes and have been considered messengers of the divine. These creatures share the same characteristics of normal lions. The main difference is the powerful wings and near human intelligence._

 _Forest guardians Dragon class:_

 _These creatures are a subspecies of the common mountain dragon. These creatures are characterized by their small size and large wings. They can breathe fire and have sharp claws and fangs. These creatures also have earth colored scales which can rang from pale green to dark brown. Their eyes come in a variety of different colors as well. These dragons are solitary creatures._

 _Mist wolves:_

 _Mist wolves are a subspecies of dire wolves an ancient and more powerful creature known for their size. Mist wolves sure the same characteristics of the modern wolf with its smaller and sleeker body but they share the powerful muscles and intelligence of dire wolves along with their hunting ability. Mist wolves tend to grow to larger than a common wolf. Mist wolves have a thick coat since they are found in colder climates. It's believed that arctic wolves are a subspecies of mist wolves. Mist wolves rarely form bonds with humans. It's unclear what gives the mist wolf it's ability to dissolve into mist and then to reform into its normal form. Mist wolves tend to stay within the usual neutral/common color variations when it comes to coat color and patterns. Their eyes however come in a variety of colors._

 _Kitsunes:_

 _These creatures are native to Japan and are viewed as divine messengers and as wicked tricksters. These foxes can shift their size at will so it's unclear how big they actually grow. Kitsunes have human level intelligence but they tend to keep to themselves. They have strong and mysterious magical abilities along with sharp teeth and sharp retractable claws. These creatures live for centuries at a time the oldest one ever recorded living for almost two millennium. These animals gain a new tail every century they live. Some Kitsunes have even been recorded to be able to shift into humanoid forms. These animals come in a variety of colors as well. Not much else is known about these creatures._


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone Clover here and I know a lot of you have been asking about why Harry was aloud to bring his pets to school. Hopefully this chapter sheds light on the whole situation. Anyways Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Also enjoy. Also the song featured in this chapter is called Inuyasha lullaby** **and it doesn't belong to me.**

Chapter 15: Late night conversations

Harry and Draco spent hours reading the book Harry had discovered and were glad to know more about their animal companions. "Draco where did Kiaria come from anyways?" Harry asked curious. "Oh Hagrid found her in a bin behind the leaky cauldron she was apparently going to be part of a wizarding circus but apparently due to her wings being too small for her a 3 month old cub she was apparently abandoned. So Hagrid brought her back to the school and to the headmaster's office just as Professor Dumbledore and Flitwick were trying to figure out what I could do to boost my grade." Draco said Harry nodded.

"How did Cujo and Rino react?" Harry asked already knowing that Dumbledore and the rest of the school knew about Cujo and Rino thanks to Pansy snooping around and telling everyone via a howler. Thankfully Dumbledore allowed Draco to keep the dogs with him at the school.

"They sniffed her and then licked her obviously they knew she had a hard beginning like they did so they welcomed her." Draco said filling out his report and putting it away as it started getting getting dark outside. "Isn't it kinda weird that two students that are basically animal magnets go to the same school?" Draco asked zipping his bag shut. "Well yeah but I haven't actually attracted any new pets well except Roy but he doesn't exactly count since I surrendered him to a sanctuary." Harry said remembering what happened.

"Plus I think Cujo and Rino can sense you're "condition" Draco." Harry added doing air quotes around the word condition after he grabbed his bag as well. "That's true. But I still can't believe you were aloud to bring your pets to school." Draco said as the two headed outta the library, Cujo and Rino joining them as soon as they exited the library. Draco was holding a still sleepy Kiaria in his arms.

"Well apparently Uncle Terry pulled a few strings with the minister and school governors and managed to use both my muggle doctor's and the saint mungo's healer's diagnosis of my anxiety, development disorder, and mild PTSD as a reasonable grounds for my pets being aloud at the school." Harry said explaining the reasoning behind when he was aloud to bring his pets to school. "So they're basically service animals?" Draco asked in order to gain clarification.

"Basically yes." Harry said as the two parted ways at the stairwell. Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower where he saw Ron and Hermione obviously discussing whether or not to send a letter to Ron's dad asking about Harry's pets. They stopped talking when they saw Harry things were definitely still tense between the three especially since the incident with the attempted duel. Harry simply went up to the dorms and got ready for bed, said goodnight to his pets before going to sleep.

A few hours later

Harry was curled into a ball asleep in his bed. Ren looked at Alex who definitely looked concerned. "How long has he been whimpering in his sleep?" Alex asked Ren telepathically. "About an hour. I don't understand what's wrong. He's had fits before but nothing this bad. Alex I'm worried." Ren responded obviously worried.

"It's his scar that's causing it. The one on his forehead, Hatchling." Naru's telepathic voice said. The two immediately turned their heads to see Naru sitting on the windowsill with her back to the group. "Naru I told you to stop calling me 'Hatchling.'" Ren said annoyed at the nickname. "Once you have lived for more than the few years you have and have proven yourself a warrior than I shall stop." Naru responded in a calm manner it was obvious she was definitely the oldest member of the group, while Ren was most likely the youngest and was going against his species solitary nature do to his imprint with Harry, which happened when he hatched, and the accepting environment he grew up in.

"Den mother what's wrong?" Hedwig asked curious and leaping up beside Naru. Hedwig was obviously younger than Naru who consider Hedwig a younger sibling. The two of course were abiding by tradition where young winged panthers called their older female caretakers Den mother. It was also followed by their given name if there was more than one.

"I sense darkness approaching. It will be here by the summer months." Naru responded not looking at the younger panther next to her. Shadow sighed and murmured something. "Do you have something to add youngling?" Naru asked catching Shadow's murmuring. "Am worried...H-Harry...in pain...don't...like..." Shadow said in his usual broken English. The young mist wolf was only a few years old and definitely had trouble speaking do to being a little behind on the developmental end.

That's actually why Naru had expected him into the pack she could sense that Shadow had a similar past to Harry along with similar development issues. It actually took a few hours to get used to Hedwig but since she saw that Hedwig was still a kit and since she had lost her mate and her own kits only a few weeks before she rescued Harry she decided that even a mountain panther needed a Den mother. "That was really good english Shadow! You're improving!" Ren said congratulating Shadow on Actually speaking in an actual sentence despite it being broken. Shadow looked proud of himself. A soft voice was heard telepathically singing a soothing lullaby

 _"Cast away your worries, my dear_

 _For tomorrow comes a new day_

 _Hold to me, you've nothing to fear_

 _For your dreams are not far away_

 _As you lay your head and you rest_

 _May your dreams take over my love_

 _Listen close, my son of the west_

 _For your destiny lies above_

 _Though the world is cruel_

 _There's a light that still shines_

 _In the darkest days of our lives_

 _When all hope seems lost_

 _And you can't find your way_

 _Think of me as you look to the sky_

 _Child mine, your future is bright_

 _For your father's blood's in your veins_

 _In dark times, I pray that you will fight_

 _For the world will soon know your name."_

Everyone looked at Yuki who had her nose pressed against Harry's scar and using her magic to temporarily pierce the weakening mental barrier that prevented Harry from hearing them. Harry instantly calmed down and slept peacefully for the rest of the night while Naru and the rest of the pack continued their conversation about the looming threat.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone Clover here. So this chapter is focus on Terrence and Dumbledore. Also updates might be slow due to writer's block. Anyways Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy**

Chapter 16: A meeting

Rain washed over the grounds at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sat in his office he was busy with checking over the list of complaints against Harry and his pets. Several minster families had been complaining about the pets for over a month. A knock sounded at the door. "Enter." Dumbledore said setting aside the list of complaints.

Terrence entered the office. "Sorry I'm late, Umbridge wouldn't stop badgering me about how I got the minster and the school governors to agree to let Harry bring his pets to school as service animals." Terrence said as he walks over and sits down in front of Dumbledore's desk after taking his coat off and setting his umbrella down.

"It's alright Mr. Smith. The reason I wanted to speak with you is this: I'm concerned about Harry's dependency on his pets." Dumbledore said. "Albus you know as much as I do. That Harry has social anxiety and that has a few issues." Terrence said looking the old headmaster in the eyes. "I read Harry's medical file." Dumbledore said.

"And yet you didn't inform the staff or provide the necessary arrangements for Harry and his pets." Terrence said looking his headmaster right in the eyes. "Well yes but that's because we wanted to encourage him to try and socialize." Dumbledore said. "You know that Harry has a development disorder and that he has social anxiety and, dispute it being a rather mild case, he has PTSD caused by the abusive home you put him in." Terrence said starting to get angry.

"I had no other choice." Dumbledore said trying to calm Terrence down. "And yet you never looked at the Lily and James's will. You never looked into the fact that they explained in the will that they switched secret keepers from Sirius Black to Peter Pettigrew and that they didn't want the Dursleys to raise Harry when He-who-must-not-be-named attacked." Terrence said his eyes flashing to black and white in anger. Dumbledore knew that Terrence was angry and attempted to try and calm him down. "I believe this meeting's done." Terrence said standing up as lightning flashed and thunder rolled. The brown haired guardian left the office and then the school and disappeared in a puff of smoke after stepping outside the gate.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone Clover here. So this chapter focuses on Terrence and Sirius. I hope everyone enjoys also Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 17: A visit to Azkaban

Terrence reappeared on the shore of Azkaban glad the storm was coming to an end. He looked at the large fortress and shuddered. _And to think my grandfather was the warden here when I was a kid._ Terrence thought remembering how Azkaban was a proper fortress and not basically a ruined shell that looked like a couple bad storms would knock it down. He shook his head and summoned his patronise which was a large dog.

He approached the guards outside. "State your business." One of the human guards said his wand at the ready. "I'm here for a visit to one Sirius Black." Terrence said stating why he was there. The guards looked nervous but they let Terrence in anyways. A set of dementors lead Terrence and his patronise to Sirius's cell and then left. "Ah Terrence Smith. It's been a while hasn't it? Tell me how's your wife, Alice, and your daughter Macy?" Sirius asked happy to see his old friend. Terrence looked a bit upset.

"They were killed." Terrence said obviously bothered. "I'm sorry to hear that Terry." Sirius said obviously apologizing for his ignorance. "How were they killed? If you don't mind me asking." Sirius said looking at his friend. "My wife joined that damn order of the Phoenix and was betrayed and killed." Terrence said obviously angered "and Macy was killed by deatheaters apparently as an example to others about what happens to families when one of their members openly joins that order." Terrence said gripping his umbrella and his wand in anger. "That's awful." Sirius said in surprise.

"It is. And as far as I'm concerned Dumbledore was responsible for their deaths. Their blood is on his hands." Terrence said letting out a bit of anger. "I'm surprised you didn't try to commit taboo." Sirius said watching his friend carefully. "Actually I did." Terrence said ruling up his pant leg revealing a metal leg. Sirius was definitely surprised. "I guess a lot has changed. So what else's been up with you?" Sirius said wanting to know what's been going on while he's been in jail.

Terrence filled him in on everything's he missed. "So is there another reason you wanted to visit me?" Sirius asked knowing that his friend was planning something. "I'm planning on leaking every horrible thing that Dumbledore's done and I need your permission to realise everything." Terrence said taking out an envelope. "When are you planning on releasing this?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure." Terrence said putting the envelope away.

"I want you to know that I give you permission to realise the information but you do realize that this will ruin Dumbledore's reputation, right?" Sirius said looking at his friend who still has fire dancing in his electric blue eyes. "I know and that's what I'm counting on." Terrence said as he got up. "Well I guess I'll see you soon." Sirius said watching his friend leave. Terrence left Azkaban and went home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone Clover here. I know I it's been a little while since I've posted a chapter. Anyways all Harry potter characters belong to their J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 18: Qudditch

It has been 3 weeks since Terrence and Dumbledore had their meeting and since he visited in Sirius in Azkaban. Terrence had been doing some digging into the files of the Hogwarts staff when he wasn't busy doing paper work and attending meetings in the magical crimes investigations wing of the ministry.

Granted he was the only person in that division which did mean he's been caught sleeping on the job on more than one occasion by Umbridge. He on more than one occasion used his own brand of magic to give Umbridge a good zap. Terrence had discovered that Snape was an exdeatheater and that Dumbledore had been best friends with Grindewald.

He of course was now using his connections with the Hogwarts ghosts in order to keep an eye on Harry and his pets. Soon the first Qudditch match of the season arrived. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The whole school was buzzing with excitement and Harry was nervous since he was the youngest person on the pitch. He also knew that those of his pets that could fly wouldn't be aloud to be on the pitch along with his other pets.

Terrence sat down in the stands next to Dumbledore. "Terrence what are you doing here?" Dumbledore asked in surprise. "I'm here to support my foster son. Also as his legal guardian it's my job to make sure he stays safe and as the official representative of the division of magical crime investigation it's also my job to make sure that a certain former deatheater doesn't try to kill him in a radical display of loyalty to He-who-must-not-be-named." Terrence said being upfront about why he was there.

Dumbledore didn't say anything in response. "Some people make foolish choices when they are young Smith. Yourself included." Snape said barely even glancing at Terrence who rolled his eyes at this. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Animagus." Snape said having seen Terrence roll his eyes. Terrence looked a little on edge. He hoped no one had overheard what Snape had said. It thankfully didn't look like anyone had overheard.

Soon the game started and it was going really well. Terrence was practically howling his cheers for Harry. The young wizard saw his guardian in the stands and give a little wave before going back to searching for the snitch. Halfway through the game however something odd began to happen.

Harry's broom began shaking and trying to buck Harry off. Terrence saw what was happening and would have acted if he hadn't felt something blocking his magic. Suddenly Harry fell off his broom. Fred and George would've caught him when a pale green blur rushed passed and caught Harry instead. As it turns out the blur was Ren.

The dwarf dragon had caught Harry with his paw like front feet and had basically cradled Harry with all four limbs, tucked his head in along with his tail, and wrapped his wings tightly around Harry and himself basically turning into a ball and crashed into the pitch. Terrence nearly strangled Dumbledore but was held back by a few teachers. It was also during those few seconds that Hermione in possibly an attempt to become Harry's friend again set Snape's robes on fire causing him to jump up and knock professor Quirel over.

Several people tried to get near Ren as his protective instinct kicked in and he stood over Harry, who had fainted, and was growling, roaring, hissing and flapping his wings at anyone who got too close. Terrence saw that the normally hidden spines along Ren's back and tail were raised, a warning that he was about to breath fire. Terrence disappeared and reappeared in a burst of electricity. He basically threw himself on to Ren and was manually keeping his mouth closed so a student wouldn't get burned. Naru and the others rushed over they knew that Ren's instinct was blocking them from communicating with him.

"Easy Ren. Harry's ok! No need for fire!" Terrence said with a stranded voice since Ren was trying to get free. _"Must protect Harry!"_ Was the only thing going through the dwarf dragon's mind. Harry began coming too long enough to hug Ren "I'm ok." Harry muttered before passing out again only this time it was a stress related fever. Ren gently lifted Harry and placed him on his back before heading to the castle and the hospital wing with the others following him. Terrence and everyone else were in a slightly confused state.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone Clover here. I wanna let everyone know that I'll try to update my other stories as often as possible. Anyways Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 19: Visit

Ren carried Harry on his back through the school. The dwarf dragon was focusing solely on getting Harry to the hospital wing. Naru, Hedwig, Alex, Shadow, and Yuki followed Ren. All of the pets shared an equal amount of concern for Harry. Naru was especially worried, she has the strongest bond with Harry so not being able to truly feel the connection between them was scary.

After a few minutes Ren nudged the ajar door to the hospital wing open. Madam Pomfrey was surprised to see Harry on Ren's back, unconscious. She got to work right away and put Harry on one of the beds in the hospital wing and made him drink a potion to help his fever. She then placed an ice pack on the young wizard's head. She finished her treatment by performing an x-ray scan on Harry and found no internal injures.

Ren and the rest of the pack layed next to Harry's bed since Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let them on the bed with Harry. Madam Pomfrey was about to return to her office when Cujo and Rino followed by a now slightly bigger Kiara raced into the hospital wing with Draco not too far behind. Rino, Cujo, and Kiaria each went over to Harry and then to his pets. Draco set Harry's broom next to Harry's bed and went over to Madame Pomfrey to talk to her. "Madame Pomfrey do you what happened to Harry?" Draco asked worried about his friend.

"Harry just has a fever. I believe the cause of it was the stress of the new Qudditch season." Madame Pomfrey said voicing her concerns about what happened. Draco nodded understanding the circumstances. Madame Pomfrey then went back to her office as Draco went and sat next to Harry's bed.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office, Terrence was stuck behind a shield charm that Dumbledore has put up. Terrence was extremely angry which caused some electric sparks to come off him and for his eyes to glow black and white. "Albus what the hell were you thinking letting Snape near the Qudditch pitch?! He was jinxing the broom!" Terrence yelled in anger. "Terrence if you'll let me explain I can clear everything up!" Albus said staying calm.

The lights started flickering as a shadowy figure gripped Terrence's shoulder making some of the energy trail out of his eyes like wisps of black smoke. Dumbledore knew that Terrence was an Animagus even if he was unregistered. Some of Terrence's Raiju form starts to show in response to his anger.

"Albus do you have any idea what I'm capable of?" Terrence asked as more electric sparks come off him. "I know you've been digging around through the staff files and have been working on ruining my reputation." Dumbledore said calmly while maintaining his shield charm. The shadowy figure with Terrence kept a silent grip on his shoulder while watching curiously. "That's right!" Terrence said feeling a little triumphant.

"You are aware that I can simply tell the ministry what you are, have you thrown in Azkaban and have Harry taken out of your care with a single owl, if you release that information, correct?" Dumbledore said calmly causing Terrence to growl which in turn caused a huge bolt of lightning to strike just outside the window to Dumbledore's office which left a huge fissure and scorch mark on the ground.

"Terrence I believe you should go and sort yourself out before visiting Harry." Dumbledore said trying to dismiss Terrence from his presence preferably before more lightning happens. The Animagus growled in anger. "Remember Dumbledore the blood of countless families and your sister is on your hands." Terrence said Dumbledore's face paled slightly as he remembered what happened to his younger sister. "Even if you didn't kill her. You're still responsible for Ariana's death." Terrence said before leaving the office and taking a walk in order to calm down. Dumbledore sat there in his office before getting the pensieve out in order to take his own trip into his memories.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone Clover here. I really hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 20: Control

Despite his feelings of anger towards Dumbledore, Terrence took his advice and took a walk around the grounds which were buzzing with rumors about what happened during the Qudditch match and the lightning bolt hitting the ground. Hagrid was already working on repairing the damage to the grounds. Terrence eventually regained control of himself and calmed down. The shadowy figure that was hanging around Terrence faded outta view and his eyes turned back to their normal shade of electric blue. Terrence briefly visited an out cold Harry in the hospital wing and even briefly visited Harry's pets as well. Terrence also had a brief talk with Madame Pomfrey concerning Harry's health and safety at Hogwarts. Terrence left after Madame Pomfrey said she'd see what she can do to make sure Harry doesn't get hurt again.

Later that night...

Draco sat in a forest clearing reading it was getting late. A shadowy figure in the shape of a black wolf with ice blue eyes appeared in front of Draco. "Draco." The shadow wolf said he sounded annoyed with the young pureblood. "What is it now Storm?" Draco asked obviously not wanting to deal with him. Storm rolled his eyes before shifting to a different form. He took on Draco's appearance only keeping his hair black and his eyes ice blue. "You know what I want." Storm said in that tired drawling voice, his patience was starting to were thin, that was definitely obvious.

"Storm I'm not letting you take control of me especially during the next full moon." Draco said setting his book aside. The book happened to be on the effects of wolfsbane on a werewolf. "Why won't you let me out so I can have some fun? After all werewolves are supposed to be monsters." Storm said half smiling.

Draco let out a brief and low growl, his eyes flashing blue for a second before he stopped. "you can see what your influence is doing to me." Draco said looking at the shadow figure in front of him. "Yes I do." Storm replied seeing that he had at least some influence over the young Malfoy.

Draco looked unamused and let out a sigh. "Storm listen I won control that first Halloween night and whether you like it or not, I'm the one in control. I'm the alpha." Draco said showing dominance over the shadowy figure in front of him. Storm sighed "And yet you can only keep yourself from transforming until midnight. Then you have to run to either a classroom or outta the castle so no one knows your secret, well except that Potter boy." Storm said turning back to wolf form.

Draco ended up having a flashback to the night Pansey had challenged Harry to a duel.

 _It was almost midnight and Pansey and Draco were in the trophy room waiting for Harry and Ron to show up for the duel. Draco was trying to stay away from the window and the light of the moon. He was also trying to keep a very restless Storm under control. "Draco what are you doing? Stop talking to yourself or your gonna get us caught!" Pansey whispered to Draco who was mumbling to himself. He stopped and Pansey went back to listening for footsteps and watching through the cracked door unaware that Draco looked annoyed with her and his eyes were glowing ice blue instead of their normal gray._

 _Storm was starting the transformation and Draco became frantic as he slipped outta the trophy room and managed to sneak through the castle as he and Storm struggled for control. Draco knew that if he didn't get away from the other students then he was putting them at risk of getting bit._

 _He reached the edge of the forbidden forest and gripped the trunk of tree so he could stay standing. He could feel pain race through him as the transformation started once again. Draco felt like both waves of electricity and heat were washing over him. After a few minutes the pain stopped and Draco was now a white furred, blueish gray eyed wolf. Draco breathed heavily as he slumped to the ground. He was about to howl when he heard someone behind him. "Draco?" Asked Harry's voice. Draco turned around and sure enough his halfblood friend was there. All Draco could do was look sheepish as Harry came over and hugged him much to his embarrassment._

Storm snapped Draco out of his flashback "You know I'm right." Storm said smiling. His fangs glittering dangerously in the light from the crescent moon. "Storm just leave." Draco said sounding tired as he looked at Cujo, Rino, and Kiaria all asleep around him. Storm stayed silent which surprised Draco. The young pureblood looked up and Storm running at him.

Draco screamed as Storm lunged at him. The young pureblood sat up in bed with a scream and gripped his left arm covering the scared over bite. A blue glow to his eyes quickly faded away especially when another Slytherin first year sleepily told Draco to shut up while throwing a slipper at Draco hitting him in the side of the head.

Draco wipped sweat off his face as Rino and Cujo starting licking Draco to calm him down. Kiaria growled at the first year that had thrown a slipper at Draco before nuzzling him and curling up in a ball on her owner's chest after using her paws to make Draco lay down. Rino and Cujo layed across Draco's stomach and legs. _Stupid Storm._ Draco thought before he went back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone Clover here. So I'll try to make this disclaimer quick. Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the pets expect those mentioned from the Canon of the books such as Fang, Fluffy, Scabbers, or Mrs. Norris. Belong to me along with other ocs that appear unleashed stated otherwise. Enjoy**

Chapter 21: Inheritance

Harry awoke in the hospital wing with a start. He had just had a nightmare. Harry put breathed heavily as he put his glasses on. _Another nightmare? I've been having so many lately_. Harry thought as he started calming down. He looked at his sleeping pets and smiled before looking around the almost completely dark hospital wing. He felt a little uneasy, he felt like he was being watched. Harry had never actually said anything, but for as long as he could remember whenever there weren't other people around he always has a feeling of being watched. Harry looks around trying to see if someone had been watching him.

Harry noticed a slight yellow glow and adjusts his glasses and looks at the glow. That's when his eyes adjusted to the dark of the hospital wing and saw the outline of a boy around his age with glowing yellow eyes. He and the boy had a silent staring match. Then there was a flash of light and Harry adjusts his glasses again and sees a pale boy with a bandage on his cheek, bandages wrapped around his arms and hands. He also had dark red hair that was pulled in a short ponytail. The boy was holding a small flame on his finger tip.

Harry noticed that the boy wasn't wearing school robes. Instead he was wearing a yellow t-shirt and green shorts. He was also wearing socks and a pair of raised wooden clogs but yet he made little noise as he walks over so that way Harry could see him properly via the flame on his finger tip. "Who are you?" Harry asked nervously. He was surprised that his pets haven't woken up. The boy looks at Harry's pets and smirks a little. "Good the sleep charm I cast on them is holding steady." The boy said smiling a little bit.

"Sleep charm?" Harry said looking concerned. "Don't worry they'll be fine. The charm is a low level one so they'll be fine once it's morning." The boy said before turning his attention back to Harry who was watching the boy intently. "Anyways Harry, you and I have a few things to address." The boy said looking back at Harry. "But first I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Natsuo Minamotto." The boy said introducing himself with a grin.

Harry could've swore he saw Natsuo's eyes flash. "How do you know my name?" Harry asked obviously curious. "How do you not expect holders not to know a fellow holder?" Natsuo retorted. Harry looked a little confused at this. "Holder?" Harry echoed confused. "Oh right I forgot you haven't had your initiation yet." Natsuo said looking thoughtfully at Harry who was confused. Natsuo let out a sigh. "Geez I thought Dumbledore would explain this." Natsuo said looking silently annoyed.

"Ok listen up. You see your "pets" over there?" Natsuo said pointing to Harry's pets. "Yeah." Harry said looking at his pets and then back at Natsuo. "Those pets are actually your inherited familiars, which means that each pet was sent to you in order to be your guardians and protectors, which means that they should be communicating with you telepathically and your own powers should be awakening by now." Natsuo said while looking at Harry. "How do you know if you're right about me?" Harry asked.

"You have what looks like a birthmark in the shape of claw marks on your back, correct?" Natsuo said looking Harry dead in the eye. "You know about it?!" Harry asked looking surprised. "Those marks are actually claw marks from a ten tailed ōkami." Natsuo explained. "I thought only Kitsunes could only have more than one tail." Harry said glancing at Alex and Yuki. "An ōkami is a wolf spirit. They're known for being divine messengers and guardians." Natsuo said watching Harry intently.

"You have an ōkami soul residing inside of you Harry. She died the night voldemort tried to kill you." A new and deep voice said causing the two boys to look to Harry's right /Natsuo's left. A man with long white blonde hair wearing a shinigami and a wolf mask was standing besides Natsuo. He also had a pair of katana's on his back. "Sora!" Natsuo said in surprise. Harry looks a little confused.

"An ōkami was sent to watch over you and see if you had the potential to be a holder. When Voldemort attacked she made the decision and sacrificed herself along with your mother to save you." Sora said his gray eyes flashing behind his mask. "When she died however she was in soul form so she couldn't return to her body so she chose to inhabit yours. Apparently while her soul fused with yours it left claw marks." Sora said explaining what he knew about the situation.

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Harry asked surprised. "Well it was mainly because you were too young and it was assumed that Dumbledore would explain all of this to you on your eleventh birthday as agreed upon." Sora said resenting Dumbledore a little bit. Natsuo then spoke up after putting out the flame he had on his fingertip. "Harry soon you will need your abilities but there's a little problem that Dumbledore decided to hush up." Natsuo said walking over to Harry and pressing his thumb against Harry's lightning bolt scar. Harry felt a little surprised to feel warmth instead of pain that usually happened when the scar was touched.

Sora was watching Natsuo and Harry when Natsuo traced the scar and kissed Harry. Sora and Harry were both surprised. Harry ended up moving back from the kiss his face red. "Natsuo! What was that?!" Sora exclaimed but quickly hushed himself and glanced at Madame Pomfrey's office which remained dark. "Sorry but I was getting rid of the soul fragment in Harry's scar and I had to provide stimulation so the mental barriers created by the fragment could be removed." Natsuo said with a smile.

Harry was blushing but his mind felt clearer than ever. "You didn't have to kiss him." Sora said with a sigh. "I know. But it was the fastest way." Natsuo said smiling. "Anyways Harry in a few days your power should awaken. When that happens send Yuki. She'll know where to find me. After all it was Sora's idea that the Kitsune that lives at the shop be sent as one of your familiars." Natsuo said smiling at Harry who nodded in understanding.

"Anyways I think that about covers everything. Did I forget anything Sora?" Natsuo said turning to his companion. "We also need to give Harry his inheritance." Sora said taking one of the swords off his back. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Natsuo said taking the blade, that Harry could now see was a katana, from Sora and walked back over to Harry. "Harry James Potter, on behalf of the ōkami clan I present to you. Your very own wolf blade. Once your power has awakened then so shall the blade." Natsuo said handing over the sheathed blade. "Thank you." Harry said he bowed on instinct and both Natsuo and Sora bowed back.

Harry wanted to ask more questions but when he looked at where Sora and Natsuo had been he saw the two had disappeared. Harry looked at the katana he was holding. The sheath and hilt were a simple brown and wrapped in a pale yellow cloth. Harry yawned and set the weapon aside propping it against the side of the bed as he took his glasses off and went back to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone Clover here. Just wanted to let everyone know that Harry potter belongs to J.**

Chapter 22: Choices

Harry woke up early the next day. He put his glasses on and sat up. His pets were already awake and on their morning walk with Draco and his pets. The young wizard grabbed the katana next to his hospital bed and looked at the worn and fire damaged sheath.

Harry saw how light weight the blade was and thought. _It feels like it was made to fit my hands._ He gripped the hilt and felt a rush of energy run through him. He stood up and unsheathed the battle worn katana. The blade gleamed in the early morning light.

"And so fell the sword of fate."

Harry looked around for the person who had spoke. It sounded like a woman. "Is someone there?" Harry asked looking around in surprise, sword held instinctively at the ready in case of attack All that answered Harry was a soft pitter-patter of rain.

Harry suddenly felt exhausted and so he sheathed his blade and fell back into bed. While he slept the young wizard had a vision of himself kneeling in a white space. He couldn't make anything out but yet it all felt familiar.

Harry looked at himself and saw that he was wearing a simple silver kimono. He looked up and saw a woman with long flowing black hair and shining gray eyes wearing a silver kimono and a red and white wolf mask kneeling in front of him.

Harry saw his katana laying on the floor between them. Harry's mind was buzzing with questions but he knew he had to keep his silence. The woman stood, took Harry's blade, and began walking. Harry followed closely behind her.

The two found themselves walking along the corridors of Hogwarts. Soon they were in front of the locked Third floor corridor. The woman unsheathed the blade and easily cut the lock away. The door opened and the two walked inside.

Harry saw the sleeping three headed dog as the woman opened the trap door and went down. Harry followed. They passed the devil's snare, passed through the room of keys and giant chest board. Soon the two were walking through the room with a sleeping troll and reached the logic puzzle.

They walked through the fire and reached the mirror of Erised. The woman touched the mirror and showed Harry Dumbledore's plan to use him against a possessed Quirrell to protect the stone. Harry felt anger well up inside him. The masked woman put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Rest your anger young one."

Harry nodded and felt calm wash over him. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he saw he was standing on the shore of the lake on the grounds.

He looked at Hogwarts and then at the lake. He saw that he was now wearing light brown slacks, a white button down shirt and black shoes. It was a completely different school uniform.

"You have a choice to make young one."

Harry looked at Hogwarts again and then back at the lake. In the distance he could make out the outline of a completely different school. It looked like a Japanese styled school.

"Choose widely."

Harry suddenly woke up and was breathing heavily. He felt that he was holding something as he adjusted his glasses. He looked at his hands and saw that he was holding an acceptance letter sealed in an envelope in his hands. He saw the return address was for a Japanese school called _Duel cross academy_


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone Clover here. Remember Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 23 Acceptance letters

Harry took a few deep breaths as he opened the letter. He saw extremely neat hand writing as he unfolded the letter. The letter read:

 _Dear Harry J. Potter,_

 _We here at Duel Cross Academy, DCA, are proud to inform you of your acceptance into our humble school. While we are not as well known as Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, of which you are currently attending despite the, subpar conditions for your familars. We happen to be the only school of the art of magic in Brittan that stays true to its roots which includes architectural design. We do hope that you at the very least consider transferring schools. If you decide to transfer a representative from DCA will contact your current headmaster and your legal guardian and accommodations will be made for you and your pets. We thank you for reading this letter and await your decision._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _-James Smith, Headmaster_

P.S. A spare uniform and school supplies are on hand so if you decide to officially transfer schools you won't have to worry about school shopping again.

Harry read the letter again and again and looked out the window. He couldn't help but wonder if Draco had gotten a letter too. He was hoping he did and that DCA was aware of Draco's situation. Harry clutched the letter in his hand and thought. 'I've made my choice. But there's something I have to do first.' Harry got up and got dressed just as Draco got back with his pets. "Harry you're up!" Draco said a little surprised since Pomfrey had said that he shouldn't move for a couple days at least. "Draco." Harry said grabbing the katana he inherited.

"What's up Harry? Also where did you get that sword?" Draco said looking surprised. "It's almost Halloween isn't it?" Harry asked as Naru, Hedwig, Ren, Shadow, Yuki and Alex approached and crowed around him. "Uh yeah. It's tomorrow actually." Draco said petting Kiara's head as he thought about it. _We don't have much time then._ Harry thought standing in front of the window and looking out at the still grounds. "Young one. Please don't do anything rash." Naru said knowing that the mental barriers in Harry's mind were gone. "Naru I'm doing what I have to. I'm not. I won't let Dumbledore use me as a security measure." Harry replied showing he understood.

 _The kid's gonna do something rash I can feel it_. Storm's voice echoed in Draco's mind. _Shut up you stupid parasite._ Draco replied annoyed. _What's with that Draco? I'm literally a part of you._ Storm said making Draco's shadow look more wolf like. _I didn't want you around. But since that idiot Greyback bit me, I didn't have a choice in the matter._ Draco said making sure that Storm felt his annoyance. 'One last thing.' Storm said. 'What?' Draco said annoyed while Harry and his pets talked.

Draco suddenly felt a hand grip his throat. Kiara, Rino, and Cujo all growled protectively as they tried to scare Storm into stopping what he was doing to Draco. "Draco!" Harry exclaimed, he started towards his friend only for Storm to physically appear in his shadow form. "Don't interfere Potter. I'm simply getting my point to young Malfoy across." Storm said not even glancing at Harry.

The young half-blood stopped in his tracks, he knew that Storm could overpower Draco in the day near a full moon and force him to transform into a mindless beast if he wanted too. Thankfully Storm hasn't had a reason to make Draco transform. "Listen here Draco. I am not a parasite. I am a wolf spirit. Remember that boy." Storm said with a growl at the end. "I-I will!" Draco choked.

"Good." Storm said letting Draco go and disappearing. Draco rubbed his throat and breathed heavily. "Sorry about that Harry. Storm can be a bit temperamental with certain subjects." Draco said. "Don't worry about it. Anyways..." Harry proceeded to tell Draco everything learned.

For a few minutes Draco was stunned. The silence was broken by, oddly enough, a twin tailed red fox wearing an electric blue bandana that had a gold coat of arms etched into the fabric sitting on the window sill and scratching on the glass. The coat of arms was a shield with a pair of swords crossed behind with a star on the front of the shield.

The fox was holding a letter in it's mouth. Harry opened the window and the fox trotted over to Draco and set the letter at his feet before taking a piece of chalk outta the little pouch behind the bandanna. Traced some symbols on the floor and disappeared in a flash of light.

Draco saw the same coat of arms on the envelope and opened it. He took the letter out and read it.

 _Dear Draco L. Malfoy,_

 _We here at Duel Cross Academy, DCA, are proud to inform you of your acceptance into our humble school. While we are not as well known as Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, of which you are currently attending despite the, subpar conditions for your familars. We happen to be the only school of the art of magic in Brittan that stays true to its roots which includes architectural design. We do hope that you at the very least consider transferring schools. If you decide to transfer a representative from DCA will contact your current headmaster and your parents and accommodations will be made for you and your pets. We are also aware of the werewolf bit that you received last Halloween. If you feel it would be better to have private classes instead of the regular classes feel free to contact the school. We thank you for reading this letter and await your decision._

 _Sincerely yours_

 _-James Smith, Headmaster_

 _P.S. A spare uniform and school supplies are on hand so if you decide to officially transfer schools you won't have to worry about school shopping again._

Harry had read the letter over Draco's shoulder. "You already made the decision to transfer, haven't you?" Draco said looking at Harry. "I have." Harry said nodding a bit. "Then I'm coming too." Draco said determination burning in his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone, Clover with the newest chapter of Potter's pets. Please enjoy and as always. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 24: Powers awakened.

As Harry and Draco were talking in the hospital wing a man with long dark blue almost black hair and piercing cearulin blue eyes, fairly tanned skin, wearing black pants and boots with a black short sleeve turtleneck with gold buttons exited Dumbledore's office. A sword was on his hip and he was rather muscular and attractive. "Thank you for your time...Headmaster..." The man said, his voice was deep and carried a hint of an accent.

He then closed the polished oak door to Dumbledore's now wrecked office. Dumbledore sat at his desk a good chunk of his beard missing. He immediately wrote a note and sent an owl to Harry informing him that he could keep the sword as long as he doesn't use it on anyone.

Fawkes flew down from the rafters obviously shaken and slumped onto his perch with half his tail feathers cut off.

Several hours later...

Harry and Draco were out on the school grounds. Actually they were in the forbidden forest avoiding, well, hiding from Pansy. She was mad at Draco and Harry for stopping her from sabotaging several potions. Granted having three winged felines, a dwarf dragon, a pair of large dogs, two kitsunes, and a mist wolf does help matters. "So now what?" Draco asked as he sat on a tree stump.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. He didn't wanna get into a fight plus he had a feeling that something linked to him was causing some sort of trouble. He sat next to Draco and starts drawing in the dirt. "Alex, Yuki, Ren. Can you hear me?" Harry called to the only three of his pets that weren't currently being examined in the hospital wing via telepathy. As it turns out What ever Pansy was trying to throw in Nevile's potion was rather poisonous. "So are they coming or not?" Draco asked after several silent minutes.

"maybe they didn't hear me?" Harry said trying again. The pets didn't come. Harry was worried now the pack usually came when called. "That's weird." Draco said while Harry looked on the verge of a panic attack. He gripped the strap on his sword. Suddenly he felt a rush of energy. He drew the blade from the seath on instinct.

Draco watches Harry outta curiosity as Harry slashed the air with the blade a trail of blue sparks came off the blade. "woah." Harry breathed as Draco looks impressed. Rino and Cujio raise their heads and watch. Draco and Harry exchange a knowing look. They had just unlocked something impressive.

 _Do I tell Dumbledore?_ Harry thought as the two hurried inside for lunch twenty minutes later. Harry and Draco were in the entery hall. "Harry are you alright?" Draco asked watching as Harry messed with his rubix cube.

"I'm fine. Just stressed." Harry said letting out a sigh. He put the rubix cube away. Harry and Draco agreed to talj more about the blade later. Right now they had to focus on lunch and then classes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys Clover here. Sorry about the lack of updates. I've been really busy with some irl stuff. Anyways big story update! Potter's pets! is now on Tumblr! just search Clovergirl18 and the blog should come up! Anyways I'm excited because now I can show concept art for the pets and it's easier for people to share the story with friends! Anyways Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 25 Halloween

It was a cold and rainy day at Hogwarts. Harry and Draco were in the great hall with other students. It was too cold and rainy to go outside. Madam Pomfrey was already busy handling a sudden outbreak of chicken and dragon pox. She didn't have time to deal with an outbreak of colds.

Harry and Draco were in the library chatting about their favorite Halloween traditions. They had seen the giant pumpkins in the great hall. They started talking about DCA and what they do there for Halloween. Soon everyone was meeting with their respective houses to head to the feast.

Harry and Draco both stood out in the crowd due to their pets. The feast was going well when Harry noticed Hermione was missing. "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked out of blatant curiosity as he propped his sword against the table. He didn't have to bring it with him he just felt safer having it with him. "Oh she's in the bathroom crying. She and Ron had a row and well Ron slapped her and said that everyone at Hogwarts hates her." A girl named Lavender Brown giving a death glare to Ron.

"I didn't say that!" Ron exclaimed indignantly. "Well the way you said 'get out of here and leave me and Harry alone about the pets!' had the same tone." Lavender retorted. Ron who looked angry got up after putting his knife and fork down left the great hall. It was shortly after this that Professor Quirel ran into the great hall turban askew and looking faint.

"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS!" Quirel yelled sending alarm through the entire school. "Just thought you outta know." Quirel said before fainting. Shadow started barking his hackles raised. Ren reared onto his hind legs and flared his wings as he let out several chuffs. Yuki was growling and Hedwig was hissing and spitting. Naru was circling the great hall in her true form with Kiara both were letting out low growls.

Alex shifted to a larger form picked Harry up and set him on his back. Cujo and Rino crowed closer to Draco both looking rather fierce. The teachers were now instructing the perfects to take their houses back to the common rooms were they would finish the feast. Dumbledore also told the Slytherin and Hufflepuff perfects to take their houses up to the unused towers were they'll find unused common room space.

As the students were being lead upstairs Harry had a sudden thought as he adjusted the strap on his sword. "Ron! Hermione! They don't know about the troll!" Harry exclaimed. _"Let's go! Ren, Shadow continue leading the students with Naru and Kiaria! Yuki you're with me, Rino, and Cujio on damage control! Alex protect Harry!"_ Hedwig responded giving the pack orders. _"Right!"_ came the unanimous word four new voices had joined the mental link one of those voices was Draco. Alex hoped over the crowd with Harry on his back surprising a lot of people. The pack and Draco began making sure no one got trampled.

Harry and Alex soon reached the corridor to moaning Mertle's bathroom. "Can you sense them Alex?" Harry asked his Ninetailed companion. _"I sense them in the bathroom ahead. I also sense the troll approaching."_ Alex responded as he was about to rush towards the bathroom to get Hermione and Ron an awful stench filled the corridor. Alex covered his nose with his paw as the stench made his blonde fur stand on end. Harry cringed at the smell.

Suddenly a huge mountain troll lumbered into view dragging a huge club as it walked stupidly into the corridor. Alex and Harry shrunk back into the shadows trying not to make a sound. The troll's ears twitch then it lumbered into moaning Mertle's bathroom. "Let's go!" Harry exclaimed urging Alex to move. Alex nodded he knew that this was now a rescue mission. The fox leaped forward with Harry easily keeping his balance. An ear piercing scream rings out as Harry and Alex charge into the bathroom to see Ron and Hermione backed into a corner. Hermione had screamed sending the troll into a rage as it knocked the sinks off the wall.

Ron was standing between Hermione and the troll pointing his wand at the large creature trying to get the one spell he knows to work. "We have to distract it!" Harry yelled over the noise. _"Leave that to me! Get Ron and Hermione outta here!"_ Alex said. Harry scrambled off Alex's back as the ninetailed fox launched itself at the troll sinking teeth and claws into It's shoulder and back. The troll began trying to shake Alex loose and hit him with his club. Harry ran across the bathroom and over to Ron and Hermione.

"We have to go now!" Harry said as the two stunned Gryffindors nod and rush outta the bathroom with Harry. As the three rush into the corridor they heard a sickening crack, a yelp, a thud and a roar. "Alex!" Harry yelled running back into the bathroom before Ron and Hermione could stop him. Harry beheld a seen of carange. Alex was laying on the floor his body twisted and bloody the troll was roaring and covered in blood as well.

Harry couldn't tell who's blood it was. The boy felt anger well up inside him. Before he knew what happened he was standing over the dead body of a troll that was burned and he had his sword drawn. The blade was smoking and steaming. Harry was panting as the anger slowly ebbs. He seathed the sword and ran over to Alex asking him to wake up. Moaning Mertle could be heard in her toilet.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Hermione. "It's ok. let it out." Hermione said pulling Harry into a hug. Harry stared crying he usually tried not to cry in front of others but right now he couldn't help it. Ron ended up joining the hug. Teachers arrived on the scene they would've schooled the three until they saw the scene.

"All three of you head to Gryffindor tower. The fox will be taken to madam Pomfrey." That was all Mcgonagall said before ushering the three into the corridor. Snape watched the three and saw the beginnings of grief on the boy's face.

"I'll inform Dumbledore that the troll's been taken care of." Snape said before leaving. Mcgonagall conjured a stretcher and took Alex to the hospital wing were a note was sent to Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn. Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower where they were greeted by the Naru, Yuki, Ren, Hedwig, and Shadow.

.They knew that something had happened to Alex and escorted Harry up to the bedroom and had him get changed into his pajamas and lay down. Harry didn't argue he did what his pets wanted and closed his eyes as the inky black bliss of sleep over took him


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter is rather short. It's mainly an interlude chapter. Anyways Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 26:The bonds of fate

Harry curled into a ball as he slept uneasily. He was horrified by what had happened in the bathroom a few hours ago. He started to drift into a dream. He was falling, falling through the sky. It seemed endless.

Suddenly his fall slowed and he was in water. The water perfectly reflected the sky around him. Harry stood in what appeared to be a vast sea.

The water however seemed dry and only reached his ankles. Harry looked around observing his surroundings. "There's no one here." Harry said aloud, yet he didn't feel bothered by this. Instead he felt at peace, like he's been here before.

Suddenly a soft breeze blew and pushed Harry's bangs outta his face. Cherry blossoms gently floated on the surface leaving a trail for Harry to follow. He followed the blossoms and eventually reached a large tree covered in cherry blossoms.

Sitting just below the tree was Alex. He was wrapped in bandages. He stood up and walked over to Harry and the two pressed their foreheads together. "I'll see you soon Alex." Harry said hugging the fox. Alex seemed to coo in response. The sun became very bright and Harry woke up and watched the rising sun.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey everyone Clover here with the next chapter of Potter's pets! Harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy and feel free to review.**

Chapter 27: Reunited and surprises

Harry got up silently and got dressed, he grabbed his sword and made his way down to the hospital wing alone. He looked around the large castle and mumbled hellos here and there to whoever he passed in the hallways. He froze in his tracks when he ran into Peeves. "Well well if it isn't potty wee potter all alone!" Peeves chuckled with his usual nasty grin on his face. "Let me pass Peeves." Harry said showing no emotion to the poltergeist. Ever since the soul fragment was removed Harry started feeling more in control of his emotions, he wasn't sure why though. "And what if I don't?" Peeves said his grin had faltered a little bit. Harry didn't respond instead he clutched the hilt of his blade. Peeves blew a loud raspberry and flew off after upturning a trash can on Harry's head.

Harry went and cleaned himself up after that he walked into the hospital wing and found Alex sitting next to the window wrapped in bandages. The young wizard approached the fox and placed his hand on Alex's forehead. "Good morning Alex." Harry said smiling. _"Good morning Harry."_ Came Alex's reply. The two got up and left the hospital wing and went back to the dorms and got the others. They took their morning walk. Harry looked up as a large Phoenix flew through the sky blazing a path of light across the sky. "I've got a good feeling about today." Harry said as Naru began grooming him and commented that he needed a haircut. Shadow howled his approval as Ren nudged him and looked up at the sky. Harry grinned and climbed on the dwarf dragon's back. The next thing he knew he was airborne.

Harry let out a yell of joy as he held onto Ren's back as the two flew high above the castle and into the clouds. Harry laughed as Ren climbed higher then either of them had flown before. Soon the grounds became a speck and Hogwarts seemed to disappear Harry laughed as he found himself and Ren racing the phoenix before it disappeared in a flash of light. Hedwig and Naru flew below the two just in case something happened. Suddenly Ren froze as a huge creature rose into the air in front of them. It was a dragon, it's wings were creating massive vibrations of air. Harry was stunned he had never been this close to a wild dragon before. The huge creature stared at Harry and Ren with cold gray eyes. It roared and several other dragons came out of the clouds.

They dragons circled Harry and Ren making loud noises. Naru and Hedwig tried to get in close but two dragons blocked their way. After a few minutes Harry and Ren both realized the dragons were chanting in a deep bellowing tone as they forced Harry and Ren to land on a large rocky cliff miles away from Hogwarts. **"Who are you?"** the dragon said revealing that she was a female dragon. **"Why have you outsiders flown into our nest?"** With that statement Harry realized that this dragon was a nesting queen and the dragons gathered around were all her offspring. "We mean you no harm oh great queen. We were simply on a morning flight when we became lost." Harry said keeping eye contact with the queen who saw the blade. **"Lier!"** The queen bellowed as fire shot from her mouth and into the air.

Harry stumbled backwards as Naru and Hedwig flew in only to be pinned to the ground by the same two dragons. Harry's fear seeping through their bond link brought Ren out of the trance the other dragons had put him into. **_"Enough!"_** Ren roared fire rising in his throat as he arched his back and leaped over Harry with a snarl as he faced the queen. "Ren no." Harry said his eyes widening. **"Back down hatchling this is not your fight."** The queen said with a growl at the young dragon. _**"I am not backing down!"**_ Ren roared as bright orange flames flickered out of the corners of his mouth.

The queen growled and shot a fire ball at Ren who took the blast head on to protect Harry. Naru and Hedwig managed to get free. Naru took on her true form along with Hedwig. The two grabbed Harry and flew away as Ren and the queen circled each other. "NO! We have to go back! Ren will be killed!" Harry screamed as he saw Ren and the queen charged at each other. _"This is something Ren has to do young one. It's a dragon right of passage."_ Naru responded as they flew back to Hogwarts "But..." Harry said weakly. _"Ren will be fine. He's buying us time to escape."_ Hedwig said as they got back to the grounds.

Ron, Hermione, and the rest of pack waiting for them along with Draco and his pets waiting for them. "Harry! Where were you all morning?!" Hermione exclaimed making sure he was ok as Naru and Hedwig set him down. "What happened?!" Ron asked seeing the look on Harry's face. "Where's Ren?" Draco asked not seeing the dragon anywhere. "It's a long story." Harry said heading inside not wanting to talk as Naru and Hedwig went back to their normal forms.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone clover here. I hope everyone's doing ok and staying safe out there. Anyways Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Chapter 28: The Tratior was born the year of the rat

Harry walked up to the dormitory with a tired sigh. He just wanted the transfer date to come sooner. He already worked out the date for himself and Draco and the two talked it over with the headmaster, Draco's parents, after they were informed that Draco had been getting only small doses of the wolfsbane potion, and Harry's guardian, Terrence. Naru and Hedwig started grooming Harry when he heard a load clang and a loud squeal followed by barking. "What on earth?" Harry said trying to see what happened and saw Shadow chasing a terrified Scabbers through the room and the now busted rat cage on the floor. "Shadow no!" Harry yelled chasing after the mist wolf as he turned to mist to chase the terrified rat that squeezed itself under the door.

Ron walks into the common room eating an orange when he saw Scabbers being chased by Shadow. "Scabbers!" Ron yelled dropping the fruit and trying to grab his pet as Naru and Hedwig joined the chase along with Harry when Yuki and Alex joined as well. The five pets cornered Scabbers at an open window while Harry tried to get them to back off along with Ron. The redhead takes off a shoe and throws it at Shadow. "Get away from my rat you stupid mist wolf!" Ron yelled in anger, Shadow yipped as the shoe hit him. Harry in turn smacked Ron in the face which lead to the two fighting.

Scabbers backed up as the pack closed in the next thing the rat knew he was falling out the open window. Naru and Hedwig made a mad dive for rat. The three rushed towards the ground, quickly picking up speed as they free fell. Harry shoved Ron off him and ran for the portait hole with the rest of the pack behind him minus Ren who was still at the nest facing the queen. Scabbers somehow managed to hit a tree and scurried through the branches towards the ground as Naru and Hedwig weaved through the branches after him, while hissing and yowling. Scabbers scurried into the underbrush with Naru, Hedwig, Harry, Alex, Yuki, Shadow, and Ron in hot pursuit. The group chased Scabbers across the grounds and into the forbidden forest where Hagrid was tending to a unicorn foal with a hurt leg. "There we go little one." Hagrid said petting the foal's neck. When he saw Scabbers, the pack, Harry and Ron run by. He was confused but follows them since the forest was pretty dangerous.

After a while the groups made it to a clearing and Naru pounced on Scabbers but didn't kill him. Everyone stared at the sight frozen when Naru suddenly screams through their telepathic link _**Reveal yourself tratior!**_ Scabbers squealed as Naru dug her claws into Scabbers back but the squeal turned into the scream of a man. Scabbers had transformed into Peter Pettigrew. Ron's reaction to his rat being an Animagus was to faint. Hagrid caught him. "Who are you?" Harry said in shock. "P-Peter Pettigrew." The man said looking at Harry. Naru and the pack were growling and snarling. Suddenly Harry felt like something pierced his head as he saw a dark aura around Pettigrew as Naru's scream echoed in his head and it suddenly clicked. "You..." Harry growled as his eyes turned an even brighter green in anger as he realized the man infront of him was the reason his parents were dead. "Harry!" Hagrid and the pack screamed as Harry drew his sword as Naru was shaken off Peter's back as he got up.

The tratior had tried to back away but tripped as Harry swung the blade as Pettigrew begged for his life Harry stopped the blade an inch away from his face. "Y-You aren't going to kill me?" Pettigrew said looking up at Harry who had angry tears streaming down his face as it beings to rain. "You aren't worth it." Harry said as he out the blade away and started walking away after signalling Shadow, Naru, and Yuki to take keep Pettigrew cornered as he walks back to the school with a stunned Hagrid, who was carrying Ron, and Alex and Hedwig in order to report what happened to Dumbledore.


End file.
